Three Young Heroes
by kokatsu na tenshi
Summary: Son Gohan, Harry Potter, and Saotome Ranma are each heros in their own right. So what happens when the three are related?
1. Prologue: Beginning Hints

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Ranma ½, or Harry Potter. Don't ask why not because the answer is far too painful. T_T  
  
Author's Notes: Before I begin, I would like to ask the reader's to think about and vote an answer to the following questions.  
  
Should I include "Ranko" into the story? Yes/No  
  
Whom should I pair with whom? (I will only accept answers listed for the specific characters. NO OTHER ANSWERS WILL BE TOLERATED AND WILL BE IGNORED)  
  
Ranma: Akane, Nabiki, Hermione, Kim (Original Character), Hikari (OC)  
  
Harry: Hermione, Akane, Ginny, Cho, Videl  
  
Gohan: Videl, Hermione, Erasa, Shampoo, Hikari (OC)  
  
That's all, thank you. I will take out people from the list as I think  
about the pros and cons from using them. Like I said, no other votes  
will be accepted. If you don't know who Hikari or Kim are, look in  
'Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance' and Magical Destiny respectively.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Three Young Heroes Prologue  
  
*In England*  
  
The strange man snapped the putter outer one more time as the last light flew into the small gadget. Looking up at the wall near 4 Privet Drive, he chuckled, saying, "I should have known that you would be here Minerva."  
  
The cat jumped off the wall and suddenly turned into a stern looking witch with small spectacles adorning her face. "We can't leave the boy here. These are the worst muggles I've ever seen."  
  
"It is the safest place for him right now," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"What about the Saotomes??? Why can't we contact them? Rose would be more open to us."  
  
"Rose also goes by the name Nodoka now and lives in Japan. While she loved her sisters, she and her father had a fight that she hasn't forgiven him for. She has a son Harry's age but the man she married to save face in Japan would take Harry and possibly hurt him worse than the Dursley's will. I'm wondering if I shouldn't bring Harry and Dudley's cousin here as well."  
  
That prospect frightened Professor McGonagall more than leaving Harry here. "Where is the boy?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Hagrid's bringing him," Dumbledore said cheerily.  
  
"Are you sure it was safe to trust Hagrid with this?"  
  
"I would trust Hagrid with my life," was Dumbledore's reply.  
  
A motorcycle's roar was heard and a large motorcycle landed with an even larger man riding it.  
  
"I've got im, Professor. E's a'right. Fell asleep jus as we were flyin over Bristol."  
  
"Very good Hagrid," said Professor Dumbledore, "I have written a note to them explaining everything."  
  
Professor Dumbledore laid Harry upon the Dursley's doorstep and then the three adults turned to leave, tears in their eyes.  
  
*In Northern Japan*  
  
Goku walked happily with Chichi, while Gohan cheered happily in his stroller. Goku, in a fit of impishness started jogging slightly with Gohan. Gohan cheered as the scenery sped by when all of a sudden, the stroller hit a rock and Gohan went flying.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku yelled trying to save his son from hitting a tree but didn't make it in time. Gohan suddenly stopped crying and yelled, a power surrounding his body and allowing him to burst through the tree. Goku caught Gohan on the other side, and looked stunned at the whole that had been made.  
  
Chichi came running at Goku's shout and while not having seen what happened, thought Gohan was injured. Quickly rushing to them, Chichi picked up her son and carried the happily gurgling one year old back to the over turned stroller, while Goku looked stunned at the tree.  
  
He turned and followed his wife after he was sure that he hadn't seen things.  
  
**In Southern Japan**  
  
'Oh I'm gonna kill Genma for thinking that this is his son. He's a lot stronger than the other kids cause he's half alien not because of you moron,' Nodoka 'Rose' Saotome thought.  
  
"It's time for lunch you two," she called out in what she hoped was an affectionate manner.  
  
The one year old who was trying to do a kata his father was trying to teach him cheered and ran towards his mother.  
  
"Why won't you let me take that stupid tail add on he's got?" Genma asked Nodoka once again, "He's got too big of an attachment to it."  
  
Ranma snorted, thinking as only a one year old saiyan could, 'That stupid idiot can't be my father. I'm keeping the tail.'  
  
Nodoka looked to Ranma and was satisfied to see him well aware and knowledgeable about what they were discussing. Her son had not yet said a word, but he was very aware and smart about what went on around him.  
  
"He keeps the tail until he grows out of it. It is not really a weakness until he starts fighting other opponents, which will not happen for a while."  
  
Genma snorted, and turned to his meal, which was half gone already. He turned and growled to the smirking boy who got up and ran out the door again, looking to explore a mud puddle he saw earlier. Nodoka looked after the boy fondly, and then turned a hardened expression to Genma. "Well eat up. You don't want it to become cold do you?"  
  
Genma sighed and turned to the food. 'Geez she's scary. Why did I marry her again? Oh yeah, cause of that promise to Soun. Dammit but I'm such an idiot. I had to pick this bitch.'  
  
Nodoka's eyes narrowed at her husband and wished he wasn't so bothered by it. She knew why he was though. The tail seemed to have a mind of its own and it was a sign that the child was not his.  
  
Two discontented families went on with their lives, as one contented one spent as much time together as possible. 


	2. Chapter 1: Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Ranma ½, or Harry Potter. Don't ask why not because the answer is far too painful. T_T  
  
Author's Notes: Before I begin, I would like to ask the reader's to think about and vote an answer to the following questions.  
  
Should I include "Ranko" into the story? Yes/No  
  
Whom should I pair with whom? (I will only accept answers listed for the specific characters.)  
  
Ranma: Akane, Nabiki, Hermione, Kim (Original Character)  
  
Harry: Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Videl  
  
Gohan: Videl, Hermione, Shampoo, Hikari (OC)  
  
That's all, thank you. I will take out people from the list as I think  
about the pros and cons from using them. Like I said, no other votes  
will be accepted. If you don't know who Hikari or Kim are, look in  
'Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance' and Magical Destiny respectively.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Three Young Heroes Chapter 1  
  
Raditz looked around the planet called earth. 'This place seems rather familiar. Almost like the planet I met that gorgeous girl on. She was strong for an inferior being... and that night we spent together was bliss. I'm glad that I crash landed on that planet. I just wish I could remember where it was. It's been nearly five years since I've seen her. Oh well, first things first. I must find Kakarrot!'  
  
"Don't move. This t-th-thing's loaded!"  
  
Raditz smirked.  
  
*Nodoka's Home*  
  
Nodoka sighed as she thought about her 'husband' and son. She planned out how to go about the pregnancy very carefully, after running from her home in England. First she found a man that was easy to manipulate into a marriage. Him being Japanese, she needed to make sure that it seemed like they had done 'it' rather quickly. Getting Genma drunk, she had him wake up next to her, both of them nude. He fell for it, and kept thinking that Ranma was his own son, though she sometimes wanted to kill him for that thought. No one else knew any better. Only she knew the truth.  
  
Most people thought, that Ranma's tail was just something he had taken a fancy too, a toy that his mother allowed him. Only Nodoka and Ranma knew that it was real. She made him promise to hide it as he got older and train it in secret. The little boy was very obedient, and started to hide it as well as he could.  
  
Nodoka sighed once more, and wondered where her so-called husband had gone with her little boy. She hadn't seen Ranma's father in nearly five years, and Genma had been gone with Ranma for about three month's. She was getting extremely lonely, and too afraid to write her parents, or her sisters.  
  
*Near the space pod*  
  
'That lazy, good for nothing boy. Almost wish I hadn't lucky with Nodoka that night. Wish I could remember it too. She won't let me anywhere near the same bed anymore!" Genma fumed.  
  
Ranma was shaping out to be a fabulous martial artist, yet never seemed to really take interest in what Genma had to teach. Couldn't be the training method, could it?  
  
A flash of light caught Genma's and Ranma's attention, and they looked between bushes to see an epic battle going on in a field. Watching as one green and two seemingly normal men took flight and met in battle, Genma ran for his life, quickly forgetting his son.  
  
Ranma was enthralled with the fight and did not move, until a young boy jumped out of the ground, and barreled into the long haired man, leaving a good sized crack in the armor. All he could think was 'Cool!' until the boy his age got kicked unconscious. Throwing caution to the wind, Ranma ran between the boy and the advancing man, unconsciously flaring his ki and unwrapping his tail from his waist.  
  
Goku watched as his son got knocked unconscious by his 'brother.' He felt powerless, just laying there, every bone in his body broken. He gathered strength as a new fighter, a child of Gohan's age, ran between the warrior and the prone child. Thoughts ceased as the blue eyed, black haired child unraveled a furry brown tail from his waist.  
  
Raditz stopped, seeing the eyes of the woman he nearly bonded with reflected in the eyes of the child. The child who also had his hair and a tail. Suddenly Raditz knew that night nearly five years ago, and this child. This child was his. This was the planet he crash landed on, where he had left for the woman who cared for him, his... mate.  
  
Suddenly, killing his nephew and brother wasn't so important, and all his trepidation about that returned a thousand fold. In his confusion he uttered two words that would change the lives of everyone there, "My son."  
  
Goku, about to grab his brother, froze...hearing those words. Confusion filled his face as Raditz turned, remorse on his face, mouth open.  
  
Ranma perked up as he heard those words. 'Ha! I knew Genma wasn't my real father! This explains a lot! But why is he attacking everyone here?'  
  
Piccolo charged his blast and shot, running it through both Goku and Raditz, whose stunned expression turned horrified.  
  
Ranma watched in shock as both bodies fell and ran to the larger saiyan's side. 'NOOOOOO!!!!!' he thought.  
  
*In England*  
  
A four year old Harry looked up from the dishes he was cleaning, scanning the room. He could have sworn he heard someone scream no but it didn't sound like it was from the house. It sounded like it came from someone else's mind. Fear had accompanied it. Harry wished he could give reassurances to whoever had sent him that plea for help, or find him. He had been getting strong emotions that were not his own for a year now, and most of them were of reassurance when he was getting yelled at by his Uncle Vernon. Harry sighed and went back to the dishes.  
  
*Back at the battle*  
  
As Ranma got to Raditz's side, he heard a soft "I'm sorry" from the man and shook his head as tears filled his eyes. He then listened as who he knew to be his father addressed the green man.  
  
"Fool!" Raditz hissed, "You killed your own ally!"  
  
Piccolo shrugged, "Goku will be revived with the Dragonballs. Once all seven are gathered, that is what they'll wish for. Don't think you've had the last laugh."  
  
To Ranma's and Piccolo's surprise, Raditz snorted. "Fool, this device on my head is a transmitter. Two of my comrades will now come here. They'll want to make a little wish."  
  
"W-when will they get here?" Goku choked out.  
  
"Still alive little brother? I must apologize. One year, but the funny thing is they're much stronger than I."  
  
Ranma looked into the larger man's face, still unable to say anything as his father's eyes rolled back into his head, and breathing stopped. Suddenly, there was pain, and darkness.  
  
Krillin and Bulma arrived in time to see Piccolo knock the boy unconscious and pick him up. "Goku!" they shouted, trying to find their senzu beans.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me. I'm already dead. Just train for the upcoming battle with the saiyans in a year, and wish me back."  
  
"Will do Goku!" Krillin said just as Goku's body vanished.  
  
"What?!" screeched Bulma.  
  
"This has Kami's name written all over it," Piccolo said, picking up Gohan in his newly regenerated arm, "He must have a plan."  
  
Suddenly Raditz's body disappeared also, without the scouter.  
  
Piccolo just snorted and turned to leave, the boys in his arms. "I will take these two and train them for a year. They will be an asset to our battle with the saiyans."  
  
He flew off, leaving a dumbfounded Bulma and Krillin.  
  
Raditz appeared in front of King Yemma and felt himself judged. Instead of fighting it, Raditz accepted the judgment, before making his final request. "May I... may I see my son and my... mate... once more? May I try and make peace with my brother?"  
  
Finding the change in the proud saiyan's eyes, he nodded his assent and arranged it all.  
  
Goku appeared in front of Kami, just outside of King Yemma's gate. "What's going on Kami?" Goku asked, surprised to see his friend there.  
  
"I am going to see if you ay train under a great martial arts teacher, King Kai. First we must ask King Yemma's permission though," Kami replied.  
  
Goku nodded, and both walked in. Seeing Raditz, Goku immediately fell into a fighting stance. Then Goku saw that Raditz was watching what looked to be a television screen. Curiosity getting the better of him, Goku walked up to Raditz and watched the screen also. What he saw was a woman with red brown hair tending to some household chores. The screen then switched to show the boy he had seen earlier with Piccolo and Gohan. Goku then looked to the larger saiyan, and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "That's your son, right?" Goku asked softly.  
  
Raditz nodded, had I known I would have looked harder for a way to fake my death and return to her. I could never remember where the planet was however, so I couldn't find her. Now I know, and it doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Raditz turned to Goku, "I know I said many stupid things, but I expected to find a brother in you, a family. Instead I found someone who didn't remember who he was, and didn't care about our race. It was like you were an empty shell, until I saw your thrill for the fight. I said things I didn't mean, and acted wrongly against you and your family. I'm sorry."  
  
Goku watched, speechless, as his elder brother turned and walked through the gates of hell.  
  
"Goku, you may proceed along snake way. An oni will guide you there," Kami said, coming up behind him.  
  
"May Raditz come also?" Goku asked, "I really need to know more. More about him and my race."  
  
Kami looked to King Yemma, who nodded and Raditz reappeared, looking rather confused.  
  
After everything was explained, the brothers took off on snake way.  
  
*On some unknown planet*  
  
Nappa turned off his scouter and looked to Vegeta. "What will we do Prince Vegeta?"  
  
The shorter saiyan snorted and looked up to his companion, "What do you think, idiot? We go to earth and make a wish!"  
  
"Are we going to wish Raditz back?"  
  
"What a waste of a wish," Prince Vegeta snorted, "I was thinking something more along the lines of immortality."  
  
Nappa grinned, "Now that I could live with for the rest of my life!"  
  
Vegeta just smirked as he climbed in to the pods.  
  
"Those brats were rather powerful. Kakarrot's kid and Raditz's who was stronger," Vegeta commented.  
  
"So mate with the humans and get a whole bunch of super saiyans?" Nappa asked.  
  
"Are you nuts? We purge the planet after we're done with it. We can't have a bunch of ungrateful brats stronger than us running around now can we?"  
  
"As you wish Vegeta," said Nappa, trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
Vegeta just snorted and punched in the coordinates of the planet he wanted to reach. Nappa wondered if he could smuggle on of the females off. He missed his children, and knew the race would go extinct if he didn't do something.  
  
*Back on Earth*  
  
Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi drew straws to see who would tell Chichi the bad news. Krillin lucked out, and prepared himself for his doom.  
  
Ranma growled in frustration as the green man that had the name of a tiny instrument explained what his father had been doing. 'My father couldn't have been that bad could he have?' Ranma asked himself over and over.  
  
Piccolo sighed as the kid refused to believe it. Then he turned to them and told them he was going to leave them for six months. Their only task for training... was to survive.  
  
Gohan looked appalled as Piccolo flew into the air and left the two of them alone. "I suppose we ought to get to know each other," Ranma said, "After all, the green man said my father was your father's brother. That makes us cousins. So... let's be friends!"  
  
Gohan smiled at Ranma and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" Gohan then frowned, "Do you think.... Do you think that your daddy and my daddy can be friends also? If they're both wished back?"  
  
Ranma grinned, it was just what he had been thinking, "I don't see why not! My daddy should be able to see what's good about your daddy. And your daddy should be able to forgive mine right? After all, he apologized just before he died!"  
  
Gohan nodded once more, "We need to find a place to sleep and things to eat also."  
  
Ranma nodded, and the two of them started off to find what they would need to survive. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Second Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Ranma ½, or Harry Potter. Don't ask why not because the answer is far too painful. T_T  
  
Author's Notes: I think I'm going to take out the dinosaurs from DBZ mainly because they are not in Ranma ½ or Harry Potter. There will be dragons instead. Before I begin, I would like to ask the reader's to think about and vote an answer to the following questions.  
  
Should I include "Ranko" into the story? Yes/No  
  
Whom should I pair with whom? (I will only accept answers listed for the specific characters.)  
  
Ranma: Akane, Nabiki, Hermione, Kim (Original Character)  
  
Harry: Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Videl  
  
Gohan: Videl, Hermione, Shampoo, Hikari (OC)  
  
That's all, thank you. I will take out people from the list as I think  
about the pros and cons from using them. Like I said, no other votes  
will be accepted. If you don't know who Hikari or Kim are, look in  
'Soul's Destiny, Blood's Inheritance' and Magical Destiny respectively.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Three Young Heroes Chapter 2  
  
"Geez! This is so long! When do you think we'll reach the end?"  
  
Raditz just snorted at his younger brother. "We'll get there when we get there. It's only been four months."  
  
Raditz then fell silent, as his brother gave him a hurt side look. Raditz sighed, "Why did you ask me to come with you anyway?"  
  
Goku looked forward. "The guy who adopted me died when I was twelve, yet I always wondered about my family. When Chichi conned me into marrying her, I got used to a real family with her and Gohan and tried not to think about it anymore. Besides, Gohan was always a real handful, always crying. Then you came along, and well, I didn't before, but I want some answers to that question of who is my family."  
  
"You also seemed repentant to what you did, and I think you deserve a second chance with the woman you fell in love with and your son. I'd also like to get to know you better, and show you my life. There is life outside of battle. I want to show you that."  
  
Raditz was silent for a moment, trying to calm his warring emotions. "Thank you," he said softly, finding new respect for his seemingly brain dead younger brother. 'Maybe he isn't so brain dead after all.'  
  
Goku just grinned at Raditz, and kept running, trying to make conversation on the way.  
  
****On Piccolo's Remote Island****  
  
"C'mon Gohan, we're not gonna get any better if you keep whining about not having a real bed. I'll show you where the softest leaves to make a bed with are."  
  
"But what about warmth?! Where are we going to find blankets?!" Gohan whined again.  
  
Ranma sighed, 'This is gonna take a lot of work to convince him that we're not gonna starve. Oh well. I had better get started. I'll make him an outdoors kid if it kills me.'  
  
"Look, all we have to do is survive for six months right? Then we get to train, face the bad guys that your dad will probably show up in time to fight them off, and then we go home and see our moms. Think about it. We've got each other to depend on so it's not like we're completely alone. I'm your cousin."  
  
Gohan nodded, and got up from his position on the ground, drying his tears. Ranma gave a relieved sigh, and turned, "Now come on, we've got work to do. I'm really hungry."  
  
Gohan's face brightened at the mention of food, "Yay! Let's go!"  
  
Ranma grinned at his cousin's eager face, and led the way to a tree he had seen earlier that appeared to have some delicious fruits. Ranma and Gohan got ambushed by a dragon on the way there, and both frightened children ran as quickly as they could for the trees. Gohan tripped, and Ranma ran back to help him, trying to get Gohan up and away as the Dragon's jaws descended toward them.  
  
Fear overcame them both and they blacked out, only to find themselves atop a high mesa. "How d-did we get up here?" Ranma stuttered.  
  
Gohan's eyes were wide as he stared down the sheer face of the mesa's edge. Gohan then started to shake, Ranma growing concerned for his new found cousin. "You ok Gohan?"  
  
Gohan sniffed, and turned to Ranma, slowly nodding. "I- it's just so high."  
  
Ranma couldn't help it, he started to laugh, "Yeah well, looks like we'll be roughing it a bit more than we thought. Come on, we'll figure it out. We've got each other to depend on."  
  
Gohan brightened a bit but then looked down, "What are we going to do about food though?"  
  
Ranma looked at the setting sun, "We'll think of that tomorrow. Even as hungry as I am, I don't think we'll be getting off of here any time tonight."  
  
Gohan nodded, and searched for a comfortable looking spot in which to lay down. "It is getting rather late. It's going to get cold up here though."  
  
Ranma sighed, realizing that Gohan was right. "We'll have to keep each other warm. G'night Gohan."  
  
"G'night Ranma," Gohan sleepily replied.  
  
Ranma sighed as Gohan went to sleep and looked out over the night sky, not yet noticing the full moon behind him.  
  
*In England*  
  
It was late afternoon, and Harry was cleaning in the attic. He picked up a box that fell open at his feet. 'Oh no!' Harry thought, 'I need to pick this up right away! Before Aunt Petunia comes up!'  
  
He quickly set to fixing the box and started to pick up the objects that had fallen out. Looking down, he found himself holding an old photo album. Curiosity peaking, he opened it, and found himself staring at pictures of three young girls, sometimes playing together, and sometimes posing separately.  
  
'That one must be Aunt Petunia,' Harry thought, looking at a picture of a blond girl with a rather snooty smile on her face, 'And that has to be mom, but who is the older one?'  
  
Harry pulled a fading picture out of the sleeve of the album and turned it over, hoping to find some sort of clue. On the back was an inscription, Rose, Age 12, Beautiful Ballerina.  
  
Harry put the picture back and kept turning the pages, watching as the three grew up. Eventually he pulled out a picture of the three of them smiling together with dresses on. Turning it over, he found another inscription, Rose, Petunia, and Lily, three sisters posing before Rose's fight.  
  
Harry kept looking through the album and saw Rose disappear from the photographs and Lily's and Petunia's smiles grew less and less.  
  
'I wonder.....'  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a bucket dropping. Turning around, Harry saw Petunia staring at the album he held in his hands. The last photo on the page was of Rose, Petunia, and Lily, standing in a triangle, hands in the center, like they were making some sort of pact.  
  
"Where did you find that?" Harry's aunt asked dangerously.  
  
Harry gulped, "It fell out of a box, and opened on its own."  
  
'I hope she buys that, it did fall out on it's own but I opened it.'  
  
Petunia stalked up to Harry, snatching the photo album from his hands.  
  
Harry decided to venture a question and prayed he wouldn't get pounded for it later, "Who was Rose?"  
  
Petunia clutched the photo album to her chest, a pained look on her face. "My sister, your other Aunt, you should know by now if you've read that far through the album."  
  
"Is she alive?" Harry asked, still curious as to why she was answering his questions.  
  
Petunia looked down, "I don't know, she had a fight with father when I was fifteen and ran away. I haven't heard from her since. She was Lily's... and my... connection... when we started having our differences."  
  
Harry stopped asking questions then, afraid that if he asked more then he wouldn't get dinner that night. He silently got up off the floor and finished everything he could do for a four year old. A sudden sense of overwhelming anger not his own reached him, and then dissipated as dinner time neared.  
  
Petunia gave him odd looks as he struggled with the emotion and finished helping her with the attic. Petunia stopped him as he started to go down the ladder from the attic. As he wearily watched her, she hesitated a moment, studying him, and then handed him the photo album.  
  
"Keep this hidden if you don't want it taken and burned. Happy Birthday," she said, pursing her lips.  
  
Harry looked at the photo album and back down to Petunia's retreating back. Smiling, he quickly checked for Vernon and raced to his bedroom in the cupboard under the stairs, hiding his new treasure.  
  
*One Year Later, In Japan*  
  
Piccolo stared as Gohan and Ranma sparred against each other once more before the saiyans came. 'How do their tails keep coming back?! This will be the tenth time I've removed them.'  
  
Piccolo then studied his pupils once again, and decided to let the tails be. 'I destroyed the moon anyway. They won't pose much trouble.'  
  
He was suddenly two timed by his errant students, and smirked as they nearly overwhelmed him. 'They will be warriors yet.'  
  
Two large kis suddenly descended towards the planet, and the three of them stopped their sparring to ready themselves for the upcoming battle. Krillan, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu soon arrived.  
  
"Has Goku or Raditz arrived yet?" Krillan asked, "Goku had us wish both of them back."  
  
Piccolo snorted, "He would. He's too soft. He should have let the evil thing stay dead."  
  
Ranma looked down at his feet. Piccolo had told him about what Raditz had come to do, yet still couldn't believe his father was all evil. Piccolo saw his student's discomfort at his words and softened a bit. He hated to admit it, but the boys had grown on him. Gohan with his need of a parent and Ranma's independent fighting spirit had woken up part of his heart.  
  
Ranma sighed, 'He didn't kill me. He had the chance but he stopped and took a good look at me instead. He can't be all evil. I have to show him to mom! She could clarify it. He has to come back, I don't care what Piccolo says.'  
  
Gohan looked over at Ranma and patted his shoulder. "I don't think he'll destroy the world this time around Ranma."  
  
Ranma grinned at Gohan, and another voice ran through the clearing, "He may not but we will."  
  
Everyone turned to see a short man with flame like hair, and a giant bald one. Both had evil smirks on their faces, signifying exactly what they were here for.  
  
"Dragonballs....." the shorter one growled, "NOW!!!!"  
  
Gohan gulped, while Krillan smirked, showing that he knew something. "They were used earlier today to wish back Goku. They can't be found or used for another year."  
  
The larger one gave a confused scowl, while the younger looked on in anger. "What is that supposed to mean?" the smaller one demanded.  
  
Piccolo gave them his general scowl and replied, "The dragon balls can only be used once a year. Once they have been used, they gather power again until they are easily seen. Until then, they are stone."  
  
The giant turned to his companion. "What do you think Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta scowled. "They must be telling the truth. In any case, I'm guessing the Namekian made them, meaning all we have to do is go to Namek for the originals."  
  
Vegeta then noticed the surprised look on Piccolo's face. "Well, well Nappa, looks like the Namekian doesn't know where he's from."  
  
Nappa smirked, "So the green man doesn't realize that he's from another planet."  
  
Gohan and Ranma looked from Piccolo to the saiyans and then at each other. "Cool!" they shouted, tails unraveling from their waists.  
  
Vegeta snorted, looking at their tails, and scanned them. Nappa looked curiously at Vegeta and Vegeta shook his head at the large man, frowning. "Remember Nappa, they can change their power level at will. Don't rely on your scouter."  
  
Nappa nodded, throwing his scouter to the ground. "So who's first?" he asked, a nasty grin on his face.  
  
Vegeta looked thoughtful as the other fighters looked among themselves. "Wait Nappa, do we have any of those saibamen left?"  
  
Nappa reached into the breastplate of his armor and pulled out a small bottle. He frowned, "There are only five left."  
  
"Perfect," Vegeta smirked, "There's one for each of the warriors. We'll take care of the little brats and the traitor."  
  
Gohan and Ranma looked at each other and shrugged, not fully understanding what was going on. The looked back to the older saiyans, waiting to see what would happen. Piccolo stepped slightly in front of them, trying not to be obvious about protecting them.  
  
Nappa proceeded to poke holes in the ground and planted the five seeds that were in the small bottle. Then he pulled out a gourd of water and poured it over the planted seeds. Not long after the water was poured, five small green men jumped out of the ground, grinning madly.  
  
Ranma peeked around Piccolo, curious as to what they were. He then stepped in front of Piccolo, trying to get a better look, and drawing the saibamen's attention.  
  
As the saibamen studied Ranma, one cackled wildly and lunged for the boy before anyone could react. Ranma, seeing the attack, quickly jumped over it, twisting and throwing a powerful ki blast, effectively destroying the little green man. Ranma landed looking shocked, and quickly ran back to his place behind Piccolo, trying not to draw attention to himself again.  
  
"You ok Ranma?" Gohan asked.  
  
Ranma wrinkled his nose and nodded as Tien stepped up smirking. "I'll take on the next one."  
  
Nappa still looked stunned at the boy's success as the saibamen sized Tien up and Vegeta started his own smirk. Tien's fight was quick as he delivered a swift, chi powered kick to the attacking saibaman and effectively destroying it.  
  
Yamcha stepped up, looking confident. "I'll go next. It doesn't look like you even need to use blasts against them."  
  
Yamcha waited until one of the saibamen stepped up and then he attacked. The saibaman appeared to fall quickly, landing motionless on the ground. As Yamcha walked up to finish it off, the thing quickly jumped up, latching onto him, and detonating like a bomb.  
  
The Z fighters watched in anticipation of Yamcha coming victorious out of the smoke, yet the smoke cleared, and there was still no Yamcha. Krillan ran to where Yamcha fell, and checked for life signs.  
  
Growing angry, Krillan turned and glared at the two saiyans with hatred. "You killed him," Krillan growled, powering up.  
  
In anger, Krillan threw a massive ki blast, destroying the last saibamen and nailing the saiyans.  
  
"Did they survive?" Chaozu asked, hoping this was over.  
  
Piccolo reached out with his senses, and found the answer not very pleasing. "No," he said, "They're still running strong."  
  
Ranma and Gohan came forward to stand next to Piccolo. Ranma was ready for and Gohan afraid of the coming fight.  
  
The dust cleared, and there stood Vegeta and Nappa, not even a scratch on their armor.  
  
Gohan gulped as Nappa stepped forward. "I guess it's my turn to do some damage," the large man growled, eyeing Tien and Krillan.  
  
Krillan echoed Gohan while Tien gave Nappa a hard look. "I'll face him," he said quietly.  
  
Chaozu looked stunned, "But Tien!"  
  
Tien smiled at his miniature partner, "Don't worry Chaozu. Everything will be fine. We have to wait for Goku to show up."  
  
Chaozu nodded, and watched as his friend rushed the giant, signaling the beginning of the fight.  
  
Nappa waited until Tien got read to throw a powerful punch to most and got a hit in before they could blink, taking Tien's arm off.  
  
"Whoops!" Nappa said, feigning remorse, "I forgot how fragile these humans are."  
  
Chaozu got angry and went after the giant, while Tien was on the ground screaming. He started fighting the monster but soon found himself barely dodging each of the monster's strikes. Realizing that he was tiring, Chaozu tried to find a way behind the monster, and get his last attack in that way.  
  
Nappa was slightly confused at the clown like child, and soon let his guard up, thinking he wasn't much of a challenge. Chaozu took that chance and attached himself to the giant's back. Gathering power, Chaozu said goodbye to his friends.  
  
Realizing what Chaozu was doing, Tien and Krillan cried out, realizing that they couldn't stop him, and that this may be the only way to get rid of the saiyans. Nappa realized what the little thing was doing and started trying to kill it before it exploded, not knowing how much power it would have.  
  
Chaozu soon built up all the energy he could store, and exploded. The rest of the Z fighters held their breath, hoping that it worked. As the dust cleared, Krillan groaned seeing the dark shape of Nappa still standing.  
  
Nappa snorted as the dust finished clearing, "Well that was pointless, wasting all that energy."  
  
Tien stared dumbfounded; growing angry at that his friend's sacrifice was wasted. Powering up to his max, Tien charged the giant once more with a yell. Nappa was taken by surprise and took in a few hits before beginning to block the one armed man's punches and kicks. After the initial punches, Tien could not land any more on the giant and soon found himself on the receiving end.  
  
Gohan watched in dismay as Nappa beat up and killed another opponent. Ranma watched wordlessly, praying that his father and his uncle would get there soon to save them. 'I just hope dad doesn't join them,' Ranma thought, 'I really don't want to fight him too.'  
  
Raditz and Goku were hurrying along snake way, hoping they would get there before Nappa and Vegeta killed everyone. They saw the end of the road and put on a few extra bursts of speed. Raditz noticed that Goku looked like he was about to use a new technique. "Save your energy," Raditz said, "We'll make it. But if you're tired you can't fight."  
  
Goku nodded. The two had trained at King Kai's and had their strength grow by leaps and bounds. Goku, however, had surprised both King Kai and Raditz by becoming stronger than Raditz. The only thing Raditz had going for him now was battle experience.  
  
"I'm not sure how close to them we are in power. Hopefully we'll be able to beat them," Raditz said, running through the gate to King Yemma's palace.  
  
Goku grinned, "Don't be such a pessimist!" Soon both were back to Kami's palace in the sky, and on their way to the battle field.  
  
Gohan and Ranma looked up when they felt the kis of their fathers. "They're nearly here!" Ranma shouted, completely forgetting that Vegeta and Nappa weren't to know about Raditz.  
  
Nappa grinned stupidly, "I can't wait to face that traitor Kakarrot."  
  
Vegeta just looked stunned at the boy, picking up on the 'they're.' 'What does the boy mean by that? Who is Kakarrot bringing with him?'  
  
"Nappa, back off. We'll wait for them to get here," Vegeta ordered.  
  
Nappa glowered at the shorter man, "But Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta growled, "Stand down Nappa!"  
  
Nappa complied, drifting down to stand slightly behind and too the right of Vegeta. Vegeta turned to the remaining four Z fighters. "We'll give them half an hour. If they're not here by then, you will die."  
  
Krillan paled, "Oh Goku, I hope you get here soon."  
  
Ranma frowned at Krillan and looked over to Gohan, who looked nervous as well. 'Do they think dad will turn on them or something?' Ranma thought, 'They go on as if he didn't exist, or he wouldn't fight for earth, or me.'  
  
Ranma thought back to the startled look on the tall man's face when he realized that Ranma was his son. 'There has to be something to that,' Ranma thought.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Ranma could feel the two kis approaching quickly and decided to egg on the agitated giant. Ranma ran around Piccolo and stuck his tongue out at the giant, and then started leaping around the canyon rocks close to Piccolo.  
  
"Ranma, get back here now!" Piccolo barked, trying to keep his errant student alive.  
  
Ranma paid no heed, and soon the giant was angry enough to attack, while Vegeta looked on in amusement. 'To bad the boy's only half saiyan,' Vegeta thought, 'He would make a great warrior for our race.'  
  
"Don't let him annoy you Nappa. I will not tolerate you not following orders," Vegeta said, the warning clear in his voice.  
  
Nappa snarled and watched the boy from the corner of his eye. After about five minutes, Ranma was still bounding off the cliff walls around Piccolo, Gohan and Krillan, and had started going faster. That's when Nappa cracked.  
  
"That's it!!!" Nappa roared, charging the boy. Ranma smirked a bit and dodged the giant's attacks, landing a few of his own when he could. Nappa found himself on the losing end of the battle, amazed that the small kid was coming up with unusual but effective attacks and dodging all of his own. 'The kid's adapting to my style quite easily. Just like Raditz!' Nappa thought.  
  
Nappa stopped fighting and landed next to a very pissed off Vegeta. Ranma stood up from his fighter's crouch and frowned. Vegeta stared at Nappa, "Why did you disobey orders?"  
  
Nappa just continued to stare at the boy. "He's exactly like Raditz when Raditz doesn't have a scouter to rely on. He adapts fighting styles quickly. Not only that, he knew things I didn't think about before in fighting."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "So you noticed? That's definitely Raditz's child."  
  
"So you figured it out huh?" a voice said from behind, "I would appreciate it if you didn't kill him."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he whirled around to find Raditz floating behind him. "Raditz!" he snarled, "Don't tell me that you're going to fight for the puny inhabitants of this planet also!"  
  
Raditz smirked, "So you figured that out too. There's something you should know about that though."  
  
Vegeta stared at Raditz, waiting for the smirking man to continue, "What would that be?"  
  
"Any children born of a human and a saiyan are full blooded saiyan. We have a stronger gene for strength and they have the genes for different hair and eye color, but all in all, any offspring would be saiyan."  
  
Vegeta stared at him, "You really expect me to believe that?"  
  
Raditz nodded, "If you were to compare the differences in the DNA, you would find little difference."  
  
Ranma stared at his father as he talked casually to the other two saiyans. 'What does he mean full blooded?'  
  
Ranma fought the urge to run up and jump on the floating man as he stood there waiting for him to decide on his side. 'C'mon dad, come fight with us. I- I don't want to fight you.'  
  
Piccolo swore and walked up to Ranma, picking the boy up by the back of his gi and walking back to where Krillan and Gohan stood. Before he got there he found Goku standing in front of him. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't choke my nephew like that."  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes, "He's going to get hurt standing there like that."  
  
"Am not," Ranma whined, "I want to know what's going on. Is there a fight or what?"  
  
"Dad! You're back!" Gohan yelled, attracting Goku's attention.  
  
Krillan also had a big grin on his face as he saw that Goku had indeed returned. "Now we stand a better chance."  
  
Goku nodded, and then looked around, "Where are Tien, Chaozu and Yamcha?"  
  
Krillan looked at the ground, "They're dead Goku."  
  
Goku looked stunned, and then turned, glaring at the two saiyans that had just finished talking to Raditz. Raditz flew over and stood next to his brother. Piccolo moved Ranma behind them and stood on Goku's other side.  
  
"Your choice," Raditz said.  
  
Nappa snarled, "YOU TRAITOR RADITZ!!"  
  
Nappa turned and rushed the trio before Vegeta could say anything and attacked. Raditz moved in and efficiently and quickly took Nappa down. He did not kill him, but broke his back.  
  
Raditz then tossed Nappa back towards Vegeta. Nappa reached up a hand to Vegeta, obviously begging for something from the prince. Vegeta just gave him an evil sneer and grasped the hand, throwing him into the air and blasting him to pieces. "What kind of monster is he?" Ranma wondered, watching as the bald giant died.  
  
"One who has seen so much pain under the rule of a stronger tyrant," Raditz answered, not looking at his son.  
  
Vegeta turned back to the group. "I'm sure Frieza heard Nappa and I through the scouters. He will be on his way to Planet Namek now. Once he has his wish, he will come here. I would fight with you now, but I will need your help to take down Frieza. Not to mention a decent training partner," he said, directing the last comment to Raditz.  
  
"Maybe Bulma can come up with some sort of training room while we're in space!" Goku said. Raditz raised an eyebrow, "That would probably take a long time though. Time is something we're short of."  
  
Krillan chuckled, "You underestimate her. She's like some sort of super genius. She shouldn't even be real."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "So let's see this Bulma about getting a space ship we can train in. That would be infinitely better than being asleep the whole trip."  
  
"We'd probably need the engine from your space ship though," Krillan said, "Otherwise we won't get there fast enough."  
  
Vegeta snorted once more and nodded, wondering why he was going along with all this. 'Raditz may not have been the strongest warrior, but he was one of the craftiest, like his father. It does well to listen to that kind of warrior.'  
  
Ranma and Gohan looked at each other, "So there's not going to be a fight?"  
  
Goku shook his head, "Not here and not now. There are stronger things to worry about now."  
  
Ranma tugged on his father's armor, "I wanna come to Namek too. I can help."  
  
Raditz raised an eyebrow and Vegeta suppressed a chuckle. "He was winning against Nappa. He can help."  
  
Raditz raised an eyebrow at his prince. "I didn't think you cared about anything but getting stronger."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "The saiyan race should not have fallen like that. We may have deserved it, but not the way we went."  
  
"Freiza," Raditz growled, "has much to answer for."  
  
With that, they all flew off to the Turtle Hermit's Island, where they new they would find Bulma. Ranma and Gohan started a game flying around Piccolo, who sighed, and just kept going. Goku grinned at them, and started catching up on what he missed with Krillan. Vegeta and Raditz flew side by side silently, each with their own thoughts. 


	4. Chapter 3: Kidnapping and Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Harry Potter, Dragonball Z.  
  
Author's Notes: People are going to need to keep bugging me cause then I'll get things done :p Sorry that it's taking forever but I will finish these stories. In what century I don't know but I WILL finish them. ^^ In the mean time, please vote:  
  
Should I include "Ranko" into the story? Yes/No  
  
Whom should I pair with whom? (I will only accept answers listed for the specific characters.)  
  
Ranma: Akane, Nabiki, Hermione, Kim (Original Character)  
  
Harry: Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Videl  
  
Gohan: Videl, Hermione, Shampoo, Hikari (OC)  
  
Thus far.... Nahhhhh you don't wanna know.  
  
Anyways here goes and thanks to Star for a few interesting ideas. I think I'll use a few, but not all. Definitely not all otherwise it wouldn't be my story really :p  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Three Young Heroes Chapter 3  
  
Genma entered the palace with the stealth of the Umi Sen Ken and quickly looked for anything that would be worth money.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!!!!! Now I'll get my revenge on that kid Goku!!!!" shouted a voice, startling Genma.  
  
Genma peeked into the room to see a small blue guy gloating over two collars with a woman and a dogman sweat dropping at the scene. "That's great Emperor Pilaf but what does it do?"  
  
Pilaf turned with a huge smile on his face, "This will reduce his strength down to nearly nothing and then we can pound him!!! After we're done with that we can gather all the dragonballs and I'll get my wish! Capturing that Dragonball locator was a great stroke of luck."  
  
"What's the second one for?" the dog man asked.  
  
Pilaf scowled, "For the green guy so he doesn't fowl our plans up."  
  
Genma grinned evilly as he watched Pilaf, learning more than he ever would at any time. After the three had gone to bed, Genma snuck in and stole the collars and the Dragonball radar and left, heading for the first Dragonball, which was located near West City about a thousand miles south of where he was.  
  
*Capsule Corp, West City*  
  
Ranma woke up and quickly made his way to the kitchen, where he smelled something good. Bulma's mother greeted him with a smile and a ton of pancakes. Ranma quickly got up on the table and started eating. Raditz soon joined him with Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, who looked as if he had been training all night. Ranma gulped slightly at the look Vegeta gave him as he sat down next to him. Ranma shivered a bit at the cold aura and began kicking his feet in his sudden nervousness.  
  
"Stop it brat," Raditz growled through a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
Ranma frowned and stopped, concentrating on his breakfast. Vegeta eyed the small boy, keeping his emotions to himself. He then watched Gohan for a while, chewing slowly. Gohan cocked his head, not looking afraid of him anymore. Vegeta snorted, 'The brat should be afraid.'  
  
Ranma soon finished his plate and Bunny took it, "Want some more dear?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "No thanks. I need to practice."  
  
Bunny frowned, "You shouldn't exercise on a full stomach."  
  
"Then I'll meditate," Ranma said, leaving the kitchen.  
  
Bunny frowned, "He was all talk and sugar last night. I wonder if he's sick."  
  
Raditz stared after his son, wondering what was wrong while Vegeta snorted, "Saiyans don't get sick woman."  
  
Neither saw Vegeta's slightly concerned look as he continued his meal.  
  
Ranma went outside and pulled out a picture he had kept with him and in tact even through his Oozaru transformation. 'Mom,' he thought to himself, 'I miss you. I'm gonna be a great martial artist you'll see. I even found dad! But he isn't what I thought he would be and I think I disappointed him.'  
  
Ranma frowned, remembering their sparring session last night. He had gotten a good hit in and cheered, and Raditz hadn't praised him but pounded him. He then snorted and left the room, saying "Never take your eyes off the opponent just because you got a lucky hit in."  
  
Ranma shook his head, putting the picture away and beginning to meditating like Piccolo had taught him to.  
  
Genma peeked over the wall and gave a wild grin. 'What luck! I've found the boy!'  
  
He quickly stepped into the Umi Sen Ken and readied one of the collars. 'I'll get the boy now and he'll have to submit to me.'  
  
Ranma threw himself out of his meditation as he sensed someone nearby. Someone he knew well. "Come out baka and I'll show you power now," he said in a low voice.  
  
"I don't think so," said Genma's voice from behind him.  
  
Ranma yelled as he felt something encircle his neck. All of a sudden, his strength seemed to leave him and he yelled louder, "Get it off dammit!!!!"  
  
Raditz ran out of the compound to see his son struggling against a fat bald guy. As Raditz rushed him, Genma leaped over the fence and began running as fast as he could with a struggling boy in his arms. "Give me back my son!" Raditz roared, giving chase.  
  
Vegeta soon joined the chase with Goku and Gohan, and they soon caught up to them. Genma had finally succeeded in knocking Ranma out with some chloroform and threw him in a sack when Raditz knocked him down. The bag with Ranma flew into an alley as the four saiyans bore down on Genma. A man watching everything from the alley grinned wickedly as he picked up the bag. 'The boy has a REAL tail! I can sell this at a circus. But first, I'm outta here.'  
  
The man quickly booked a flight for England as the saiyans questioned the fat bruise.  
  
*Four Weeks Later, London, England*  
  
Ranma looked up from his position, tears in his eyes as he got whipped again and was too weak to do anything about it because of the collar. He did as he was told and used his tail to help him get up the tree and did a kata while up there. People stared in awe of the monkey boy, the missing link.  
  
*Namek*  
  
Raditz stared at the barren country, holding his frustration at not locating his son in. Vegeta frowned at Raditz's restlessness and Raditz quieted down. When Vegeta frowned at Goku, however, Goku just got more agitated. Gohan sighed and told his dad to calm down. Bulma frowned at the landscape. "I don't like this," she muttered.  
  
"You should have stayed home," Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma snorted and walked back inside the ship, reappearing outside with two dragonball radars. "Be careful," she said quietly, "You're all wanted back here alive. Got that?"  
  
She gave an extra glare to Vegeta, who ignored her. Raditz scowled, "The battle is coming to us."  
  
Gohan gulped as he saw a pink blob floating in front of them. "Well, well, well, what have we here?"  
  
*Two weeks later, London*  
  
Ranma scratched at his collar and winced as it shocked him. He quickly hid the picture of him and his mother as his caretaker opened the cage. "Alright boy, time for some more money making."  
  
Ranma got outside of the cage and made his way to where a crowd had already started to form. He started doing his tricks and brought his tail out for all of them to see. Suddenly a fat boy pushed his way to the front of the crowd and began to laugh. "Look mama!"  
  
A snooty looking woman with blonde hair began to drag the boy away with a skinnier boy with wild hair and green eyes. The smaller boy looked up at Ranma as Ranma looked down and their eyes met. Ranma leaped down from the tree as he felt the other boys' emotions and the women screamed as they thought he was going to kill himself. Ranma tugged at the collar slightly and received a shock for his trouble. "C'mon boy," his caretaker growled, "Let's not disappoint the customers or no food at all this week."  
  
Ranma's stomach growled in protest as Harry's eyes widened. Harry then realized the significance of the collar and dashed forward, taking it off. Ranma's eyes lit as his strength began to return, despite being hungry. He then turned to his former caretaker.  
  
"I've had enough!" he shouted.  
  
The caretaker tried to whip the boy and Ranma dodged, bounding off the tree and landing behind the man. He then performed a leg sweep, knocking the guy down and cuffing him. The guy dropped the rest of the way unconscious. Harry stared, as did the crowd, before noticing a picture on the ground. Ranma bowed and the crowd began to cheer as he wrapped his tail around his waist. 'People are weird here,' Ranma thought as he moved over to Harry to thank him.  
  
Ranma then noticed Harry staring at his picture. "Aunt Petunia! It's Aunt Rose!"  
  
Ranma frowned and dashed forward, but wasn't in time to get the picture as the older woman snatched it from Harry, eyes widening. "Rose," she whispered softly.  
  
Ranma leapt up and snatched the picture from Petunia's hand, clutching it to his chest. The crowd began to disperse, with the exception of a few strangely dressed people. Petunia's eyes narrowed at Ranma. "How are you related to that woman?"  
  
Ranma looked startled, "She's my mother."  
  
Petunia thought about the tail and frowned, "No wonder she sold you to that man."  
  
Ranma growled, "SHE DIDN'T! I WAS KIDNAPPED!"  
  
Ranma looked down at the picture again his eyes filling a bit. "I haven't seen her in two years."  
  
Petunia reached out a tentative hand and drew it back as if still deciding what to do. Harry gave her a pleading look as Dudley began to whine, "C'mon mommy. Not another. I don't want him to live with us!"  
  
Petunia frowned and then reached out her hand, "You can stay with us. I'm your Aunt Petunia. Your mother was my sister."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened as he looked at the woman. "R-Really?"  
  
Petunia bit her lip but nodded, and Ranma gave a short bow, "Arigatou, Aunt Petunia."  
  
Petunia frowned, "A-ri-..."  
  
Ranma blushed a bit, "We live in Japan. It means thank you."  
  
Petunia just gave a half smile before telling him to follow her. Ranma took the collar from Harry and incinerated it while their backs were turned and took off after them.  
  
*Later that Evening*  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!" Vernon roared, making Dudley smirk at Ranma and Harry.  
  
"IT'S JUST UNTIL WE FIND MY SISTER VERNON!!!!" Petunia shouted back.  
  
Everyone except Ranma and Petunia were stunned. Petunia never yelled at Vernon that they knew of.  
  
Petunia took a deep breath and looked at Harry, and then Vernon again. "I will find her. I need to tell her about Lily. Maybe she'll take the boy."  
  
Vernon's anger subsided at that. "Fine," he said gruffly, "But I won't have any funny business."  
  
Ranma just nodded, he would practice his martial arts at night.  
  
*Tokyo, Nerima District*  
  
Nodoka tried hard to keep her tears in as she inquired about Genma and her missing son. Soun shook his head, "No we have not heard anything from him."  
  
Nodoka nodded her thanks and was about to get up when Kimiko stopped her. "Please stay awhile. We can go over a few search plans. Soun, you have a class to attend to."  
  
Soun looked over to see his youngest, Akane, standing in the doorway her arms crossed. "We're waiting!" the four year old exclaimed.  
  
Soun chuckled and got up, "And I'm coming."  
  
Akane grinned and bounced off towards the dojo as Soun followed. Nodoka sighed, "You have such beautiful daughters."  
  
Kimiko smiled, "Thank you. How old is Ranma now?"  
  
Nodoka held back tears once more. "He'll be six in a few weeks."  
  
Kimiko smiled, "Why he's Nabiki's age. She'll be six in around two months. When we find him we'll have to get the two together."  
  
Nodoka smiled, "It is a thought. However I don't want to press him into anything."  
  
Kimiko smiled in understanding and went over to get the atlas, "Now where to start."  
  
*Three Days Later, London*  
  
Ranma scowled at the woman that called herself his Aunt Marge. "Call the dog off! Harry didn't mean to step on his tail."  
  
The fat woman just sneered and returned to her tea. Ranma scowled and ran outside, not wanting to show his strength but resigning himself to it. "Stupid bitch," he muttered, remembering words his father had used before.  
  
He then walked over to Ripper and growled at the dog. The dog turned and licked its chops, and Ranma smirked. "Don't think so mutt."  
  
Harry cried out as Ripper lunged at Ranma, but Ranma dodged and knocked the dog out. He then leaped up the tree to an amazed Harry. "C'mon, let's get out of here."  
  
Harry nodded, and they leaped down and found a place to hide until midnight.  
  
*One Week Later, Nerima*  
  
Nodoka looked downcast as the negatives started pouring in. Kimiko patted her friend on the shoulder. The two had formed a close bond, and Nodoka had even told Kimiko the secret of Ranma's birth. Kimiko promised to take that secret to the grave.  
  
A moment later, a knock came at the door, and Kimiko's seven year old daughter, Kasumi, answered it before Kimiko could get up. Kimiko sighed as she settled down and a police officer followed Kasumi in. "Mrs. Saotome?"  
  
Nodoka stood, hope filling your face. "We've found your son, but no trace of your husband. Your son is with your sister, Petunia, in England. Seems he was kidnapped and taken there where she found him."  
  
Nodoka's face was a mixture of elation and sadness at the news but she thanked the officer and led him out. Nodoka then walked back in to find her friend coughing as she had been for the past few days. Nodoka frowned, "You should see a doctor."  
  
Kimiko just smiled, "It's alright. I'll see one tomorrow. You need to arrange to get your son."  
  
Nodoka clutched the address and phone number to her chest, a smile on her face. "Yes, I shall do that."  
  
Nodoka walked out the door after giving a concerned look to her friend and went to make the phone call that would be the first large change in her life, getting in contact with her family again.  
  
*Four Days Later*  
  
Nodoka paused and then rushed up to her son, who leapt into her hug. "Oh my baby," she whispered softly, "I missed you so."  
  
Ranma hugged her tighter and wrapped his tail around her arm. Petunia walked slowly up to her sister, "We weren't sure about the tail, so we let him keep it. There will be some scars on his back for a while to come."  
  
Nodoka's eyes widened as she listened to her sister, "What happened?"  
  
Petunia frowned, "We found him subject to some insane man who called him the 'missing link.' He was getting whipped."  
  
Harry then piped up, "There was a strange collar around his neck as if it was made to keep him from rebelling against the guy."  
  
Petunia glared at Harry, making sure he didn't use the forbidden word. Nodoka, or Rose rather, sighed, "Magic is not a horrid thing Petunia, and you know it. There are many different types, and some even muggles can use."  
  
Petunia snorted, "It's blasphemous."  
  
Dudley tugged at his mother's skirt, "Mummy, is magic real?"  
  
Petunia patted her overweight son on the head, glad she hadn't brought Vernon, who had been at odds with both his nephews ever since he caught Ranma practicing martial arts after they had gone to bed. Rose gave Dudley a half smile and looked over to Harry. "You must be Harry then."  
  
Harry nodded and Rose gave him a sad look, "Would you like to stay with us a while?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded vigorously. Rose smiled, "Come, you all must be tired after your flight. We'll have a picnic with my friend's daughters tomorrow."  
  
Petunia smiled, and nodded, "We can get reacquainted."  
  
Nodoka nodded, and led them to the waiting taxis.  
  
When they arrived at Rose's house, they were surprised to see the door open. Rose frowned and put Ranma down, walking in the house. She found a still battered Genma in her living room and scowled, "Get out of my house."  
  
"No-chan," he started.  
  
"DON'T NO-CHAN ME!!!!!" she shrieked, "YOU LET MY CHILD GET KIDNAPPED AND BEATEN!!!! I'VE GOTTEN A DIVORCE FROM YOU, YOU HONORLESS SON OF A BITCH!!!!"  
  
Genma snarled, "You can't get a divorce without my consent."  
  
Rose held out the contract, which had proof of the divorce signed by a judge. "I can when I have friends in the force. Get out of my house before I call them."  
  
Genma paled and Ranma walked in just then. Genma readied his second collar and lunged for the boy, "I get Ranma!"  
  
Ranma threw a quick ki blast, incinerating the collar and dodged the fat martial artist. Petunia screamed and Dudley hid behind her with Harry. Rose raced to the phone and called the police, who were there in time to catch Genma.  
  
Rose held Ranma close as she watched Genma get taken away. Ranma just watched his mom, hoping he would be able to tell her that he had found his father, and that they should be able to meet him soon.  
  
After the excitement was over, Nodoka sent them all to bed and got ready for the next day herself.  
  
After a night of decent rest, everyone made their way to the Tendo's to pick up the girls. Ranma was introduced to the Tendo's and was well received by Soun, who still thought that Ranma was Genma's son. Kimiko rolled her eyes but gave Ranma a hug. "Be good to my girls," she said softly."  
  
Ranma gave a solemn nod as they all headed for a picnic area outside the city, his tail tucked tightly around his waist.  
  
*Namek*  
  
Raditz scowled as Goku took on Frieza again, now a super saiyan. Vegeta, his prince had just died at the hands of Frieza, and Piccolo had also been badly beaten. Krillan, Goku's best friend had also died, triggering Goku's change. 'I never thought I would see that change,' Radditz thought as he searched for Bulma. He soon found her and signaled his nephew telepathically. Picking her up, he flew towards their ship and hoped that they would survive this. 'I need to see my son once more.'  
  
Suddenly the sky grew dark once more and Raditz looked towards the distant light, fear growing in his chest. Then he remembered that Frieza couldn't speak Namekian and relaxed slightly. Suddenly he found himself in a park outside a city, Vegeta standing next to him looking confused. A cry from behind him startled the warrior as both turned around to see Ranma.  
  
"Dad!!!" Ranma cried, abandoning his game with the girls. Rose stared on in shock at the wonder before her. She choked slightly as she realized she had finally gotten to see her first love once more. Petunia watched her sister closely and then realized what her sister had done to protect herself and her son.  
  
Nabiki tugged on Rose's skirt, "Auntie, what's going on?"  
  
"Ranma's father has returned to me," she said softly.  
  
Nabiki frowned as she processed the information and then grinned, "I knew that fat slob papa knew couldn't be Ranma's father. Ranma's too nice."  
  
Harry and Dudley stared in awe as the large, long-haired man easily caught Ranma and a smile broke out on his face as Ranma chattered. Vegeta stared at the two with a little bit of envy entering his heart as he watched. Bulma watched interestedly as the new Eldest Namek made a whole new set of Dragonballs. "Now we can wish the others back!" she shouted.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Well get to it then."  
  
Raditz then noticed Rose, and he stopped listening to Ranma, who was chattering non stop about what had happened after Genma had put the collar on him. Ranma seemed to realize he wasn't listening because he stopped speaking. Raditz moved towards Rose, glad she was still alive, and wiped the tears from her face after putting Ranma down. Ranma tapped his foot as if impatient and Nabiki stopped him. "They're rebonding," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he heard the whispering of the girls. "More like completing the bond. Brat! You're going to tell me how you got captured by that fool of a thief."  
  
Ranma frowned, "It was that collar. It drained my strength until there was nothing left."  
  
Petunia had, by this time, fainted, and Dudley was hiding behind a tree, which did little to hide him. Kasumi was trying to keep Akane from getting too restless as she watched Raditz and Rose stare at each other. Nabiki giggled, "This is so romantic!"  
  
Akane scowled, "I wanna pway!"  
  
Ranma paused in his story and scowled at Akane, making her hide behind Nabiki. Harry stood next to Kasumi, trying to make sense of the language as everyone talked. Suddenly the sky grew dark and Ranma looked over to see Bulma summoning the Dragon to wish everyone back to life.  
  
Gohan watched anxiously as Bulma first wished Krillan's spirit to earth and then brought him back to life. After that, she wished for Goku to return, but the dragon replied in the negative. "He is headed here on his own will."  
  
Bulma bit her lip as she looked at Gohan's downcast face, and then made her decision, "I wish Yamcha back to life!"  
  
The dragon granted that wish, and after a few minutes, Yamcha was standing before them, hugging Bulma.  
  
Vegeta snorted as Ranma finished his story, "You need more training."  
  
Ranma frowned, but said nothing. After a moment of just staring at the prince, Ranma bounced over to Gohan, who was looking a bit sad. "He'll be back," Ranma said, "Don't worry."  
  
Gohan gave Ranma a smile and a nod and then turned to the people Ranma was with. "Why are they all sleeping?"  
  
Ranma looked over to see Petunia, and Dudley over on the ground and Harry was sitting on the ground looking lost. Ranma grinned, and brought Gohan over to Harry, "This is my cousin Harry from mom's side of the family."  
  
Gohan gave a slight bow, "Nice to meet you. I'm Gohan."  
  
Harry grinned slightly, "Ranma likes to talk about you."  
  
Gohan gave a sheepish grin and turned to look at the mess of people standing around.  
  
"What a mess we made," he said softly.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "That's the way we do things."  
  
Gohan snickered, "Let's spar."  
  
Ranma nodded vigorously and the two got into ready stances, and got right into the battle.  
  
Vegeta grinned as he watched, almost not hearing Bulma invite him to stay at Capsule Corp. He snorted, "What a vulgur creature."  
  
"You won't think so after a while," Raditz said softly.  
  
Vegeta scowled, "It would give me great pleasure to just blow this little planet up if not for you and that idiot Kakarrot."  
  
Raditz snorted but gave Vegeta a short salute and went back to his bond mate. "Let's get moving. We don't want to stay here."  
  
They nodded, and they stopped Ranma and Gohan, or rather, Raditz got in the center of it and bashed 'em hard. Gohan decided to go home with Ranma, and picked up Dudley with relative ease, amazing Harry.  
  
Later, after everyone had a few explanations and the Tendo girls were sent home, Ranma and Gohan finished their spar. It was dark when Rose's door slammed open and a very irate woman walked demanding Gohan. Gohan turned red in embarrassment as he apologized for his mother's behavior.  
  
Rose had already gotten up and was staring Chichi down. "What gives you the right to barge into my house like this?" Rose asked, her voice dangerously low.  
  
Chichi shrieked, making all present cover their ears, "WHERE'S MY SON!? WHERE'S GOHAN!?"  
  
Rose scowled, and Gohan stepped forward, "Calm down mother. This is Aunt Rose, Uncle Raditz and cousin Ranma from dad's side."  
  
Chichi stared blankly at him, anger nearly gone. She then turned red as the information processed. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Nodoka relaxed her hold on her katana and studied the woman. She then looked to Raditz who was studying Chichi. "So you're Kakarrot's wife."  
  
Chichi looked up, "Kakarrot?"  
  
Raditz sighed, "Goku was called Kakarrot before coming to earth. I'm his elder brother, Raditz."  
  
Chichi bit her lip and Rose took charge, "Why don't you stay the night and tomorrow we can get acquainted after my sister and her son leaves."  
  
Chichi just nodded, still dumbfounded, and Rose showed her to an empty room. Harry then walked out in a pair of Ranma's pajamas, rubbing his eyes. "Whas goin on?"  
  
Ranma grinned, "It's alright Harry. Gohan and I are gonna get ready for bed now too."  
  
Harry just nodded and went back to bed. The two six year olds quickly got their baths and got to bed with Rose's prompting.  
  
Harry was awakened by Petunia, who was telling him to pack. "I'm afraid I can't let you stay with Rose. You'll have to come back with us but they'll say they'll visit."  
  
Harry frowned but did as he was told. Rose gave him a sad look as she fed them breakfast. "Have a good flight," she said softly.  
  
Petunia gave a real smile for her sister and hugged her. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "But this is the way I choose to live my life. There is no room for your kind of life."  
  
Rose nodded, and allowed her sister, Dudley and Harry to get to their taxi. Harry gave a wave to Ranma, who looked sullen. Ranma gave a wave and kept waving as the taxi disappeared.  
  
*One Year later*  
  
Rose cried as she hung up the phone. "Kimiko," she said softly.  
  
Raditz looked up from the door he was repairing for the 134th time, concern on his face. He still knew little about his bond mate, but he did know he loved her. "Rose?"  
  
"Kimiko died, of cancer," she said softly, "The funeral is in three days."  
  
Raditz frowned, remembering Kimiko from the few times she visited with her girls. "I'll get Ranma to come back early," Raditz said, abandoning the door, "He'll want to be there."  
  
Rose gave him a half-glare, "You'll finish that door first. You broke it."  
  
Raditz scowled and picked up the door once more and carefully placed it on its holdings, fastening it gently with screws. "It's not my fault they make these things so flimsy," he muttered.  
  
Rose giggled a bit through her tears and went to make a phone call to Bulma.  
  
*Some Unknown Battle Field*  
  
Ranma scowled at Garlic Junior, wondering if they could get him back into the Dead Zone. He signaled Gohan, who nodded, and they both attacked, forcing the immortal being back.  
  
Gohan scowled, "Where are Vegeta and Uncle Raditz when ya need em?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Dad's repairing the door he broke. Besides, we can take this guy."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes just before he was knocked away, and Ranma was left as the sole attacker. After ducking a right hook, Ranma countered with a chi blast and blew Garlic Jr. back into the dead zone, sealing it forever.  
  
Gohan lay on his back, breathing deep. "Good job," he panted.  
  
Ranma just grinned and helped his cousin up. He then looked at his Saiyan Proof watch and frowned. "We need to get home. Let's check on Krillan and get out of here."  
  
Gohan nodded and flew over to where Krillan had landed and checked him over. "Looks fine to me. I'll drop him off at his apartment."  
  
Ranma nodded and waved, quickly making his way towards home in his torn uniform.  
  
Raditz frowned at the state of his son but said nothing as Ranma ran inside. Ranma took a look at his mother's face and stopped, waiting to hear what was wrong. "R-Ranma," Rose started, then plowing on, "K-Kimiko died of that cancer she was fighting earlier. Her funeral's this Saturday."  
  
Ranma bit his lip to keep from crying, and gave his mother a hug.  
  
Raditz just watched uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.  
  
*Three Days Later*  
  
Ranma and Raditz shifted uncomfortably in their black suits, wondering why they had to wear them. Soun cried mercilessly, allowing whatever respect Raditz had for the man to swiftly whither away. Nabiki, Akane, and Kasumi were each holding their tears in, waiting until they could be alone to show their grief.  
  
Soon the service was over and Ranma noticed the girls walking out of the dojo rather quickly. He followed, wanting to say something to them. As soon as they were in the house, they turned and all latched on to Ranma, crying hard. Ranma gulped, unsure of what to do. He decided to wrap his tail around Akane, put on arm around Kasumi and the other around Nabiki and maneuver them up the stairs.  
  
He soon got them all to Kasumi's room which was closest and collapsed, the girls falling on top of him, exhausted. They were found that way several hours later by Nodoka, who noted that Ranma lay closest to Nabiki, with one arm around her. 'They're so cute at seven,' Nodoka thought, 'Why do they have to grow up?' 


	5. Chapter 4: The Start of the Battles

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, DBZ or Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Notes: I know, I know, I'm taking forever. There is one less story on my agenda though, as it needs some major revision and a direction. In any case, I think I'm going to have to change the category to Anime Crossovers and ditch on of the copies. Putting up the same chapter twice is a chore, and I'm a lazy bum. So just to warn you, that's probably what's going to happen. If I start spelling Raditz, Radditz, please ignore it. I can't help it. I know I've been only using one d when spelling his name.  
  
I apologize ahead of time for skipping so many scenes in the DBZ storyline but I can't remember them all and I can't access the episodes currently. I also want to get to Hogwarts and Harry. Right now I'm just kind of going on. I also can't write fight scenes that well, so please don't expect much.  
  
Please vote on couples. This is strictly an opinion poll.  
  
Whom should I pair with whom? (I will only accept answers listed for the specific characters.)  
  
Ranma: a) Nabiki b) Kim (OC) c) Hermione,  
  
Harry: a) Hermione, b) Ginny, c) Videl  
  
Gohan: a) Videl, b) Shampoo, c) Hikari (OC)  
  
Also, another poll: Should I have Mirai Trunks come back when he's the same age as Ranma and Gohan? Yes/No  
  
If yes, who should I pair him with: a) Akane, b) Shampoo, c) Erasa, d) other  
  
Updated: 4/7/04  
  
"/Chinese/"  
  
Three Young Heroes Chapter 4  
  
Ranma frowned, his impatience getting the better of him as they walked towards Frieza's ship. The eight year old watched his cousin out of the corner of his eye and frowned at Gohan's quiet gloom. He wished Vegeta would let them at least run. They weren't going to notice them if they ran.  
  
Some large explosions were heard, and Vegeta softly cursed. They pushed forward at a run, keeping their ki as low as they could. An energy spike then alerted the Z senshi to the appearance of a warrior with a greater power than they. It was also easily distinguished from Frieza's.  
  
Ranma stopped caring about orders and began to run. Raditz yelled at his son to stop, but Ranma didn't listen as he was more intent on the fight going on ahead of him. The rest of the senshi began to run also, nearly leaving Bulma behind.  
  
Ranma arrived at the scene first, to see a super saiyan fighting against Frieza. He stood out in the open, watching in awe as he realized that it wasn't his uncle up there fighting Frieza.  
  
Frieza saw the boy, and scowled, taking his eyes of the super saiyan momentarily.  
  
He shouted something, and King Cold nodded, pressing a button. The ship moved, and opened to reveal a strange monster. That was when the super saiyan noticed the boy. He then noticed the monster, and rushed to stop it, realizing the monster's strength was greater than that of the boy.  
  
Frieza stopped him, and Trunks watched helplessly as the kid got blasted into a mountain, the monster giving chase.  
  
"Sorry boy, but the kid dies for his part in my fall on Planet Namek."  
  
Trunks gave out a roar of fury, and the battle went on. Raditz and Vegeta were next to arrive, one looking for his son, the other staring openly as the Unknown Soldier destroyed Frieza. "He's a super saiyan," Vegeta muttered angrily.  
  
Gohan and the rest arrived as King Cold was destroyed, staring openly.  
  
The super saiyan powered down, and turned to his audience. "I know where one Son Goku will be landing. He will be here in around three hours. Will you come with me to greet him?"  
  
"I'm going," Gohan said suddenly, and the rest agreed, albeit reluctantly.  
  
Raditz looked around one more time and flew up to the soldier, "Where's my son?"  
  
Trunks saw a slight resemblance to the boy and looked down, "I'm sorry."  
  
Raditz floated backwards a bit, masking his emotions carefully.  
  
"Ranma's gone?" Gohan asked softly, eyes wide and filled with unshed tears.  
  
The soldier looked at Gohan piteously, and motioned for them to follow. They did so, each silently mourning the loss of their friend.  
  
**********************  
  
Ranma was startled, when he was knocked into the mountain, and woozily berated himself as the monster picked him up and threw him again. He realized he was flying over a large body of water, and started to slow, righting himself, and dodging as the monster attacked him again. He was quickly pushed back, and soon, an unfamiliar land mass was visible.  
  
Ranma frowned, as he tried to get a feel for his opponent's power. It clearly outmatched his own, but if he could get the ringing out of his ears, he was sure he could outsmart the damn thing.  
  
They flew over a city, and then a great forest, stopping in a range of mountains. That was when Ranma figured out his plan. Unfortunately, even the best laid plans go wrong. Ranma managed to trick it, got a good ki blast in, which effectively killed the monster. Unfortunately, Ranma received a blow to the head, knocking him towards the springs. The monster fell to the opposite end of the valley, avoiding the springs completely as it died.  
  
Ranma was suddenly aware of the pain becoming nearly unbearable as he surfaced the water and crawled up on the beach. Unknown to him, he was being watched by a pair of red-violet eyes.  
  
Shampoo had by chance looked up to see the flying boy and the monster. She watched as they fought, and then as the boy fell into the spring. 'He'd make a good husband,' Shampoo thought, blushing. She then noticed what spring he had fallen into and gave a cat like grin, 'Even better.'  
  
She emerged from the forest, and picked the boy turned girl up, admiring her bright red hair. 'Boy is he going to get a surprise,' Shampoo thought, high tailing it to her village.  
  
Cologne frowned as her daughter entered the village with a girl on her shoulders.  
  
"/Shampoo! What are you doing with that outsider female?!/"  
  
"/ He's not female, male. He fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl! He is a strong fighter! He uses his ki to fly! I want him for my husband./"  
  
The shouting had brought the attention of many of the villagers, who all shook their head, wondering at Cologne's choice in heirs.  
  
Cologne frowned, "/If you speak the truth, then yes, we must have him in our tribe. However, I want proof./"  
  
Shampoo nodded, following Cologne into her hut.  
  
Cologne heated the water, as Shampoo tended to the injured girl. The girl began to waken, and moaned.  
  
'Why do I feel so weak?' Ranma asked herself, trying to assess the damage. She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling, which was replaced by a pair of excited purple eyes.  
  
"/You are a strong fighter. That was amazing!/" Shampoo chattered excitedly.  
  
"Huh? Wha-?"  
  
"So you speak Japanese," said an old voice from the doorway.  
  
Ranma turned her head to see a miniature old woman holding a pot of steaming water, and nodded, closing her eyes and groaning after a moment.  
  
"Why do I feel so weak?"  
  
"It is probably because of the curse you picked up young one," Cologne said, "Tell me, are you really a male?"  
  
Ranma scowled, raising her voice, "Of COURSE I'm male............ Why is my voice so high?"  
  
"You fell into the Spring of Drowned Young Girl, and taken the form of a young girl. The spring you fell into was cursed, all of them are. Whoever falls into the springs is cursed to take the form of whatever drowned there."  
  
Ranma paled, and moved a pained arm to feel his crotch, and his back, to find two things missing that should have been there.  
  
'My tail and my......... They're gone!'  
  
Ranma began to shake as she realized she was a HUMAN female, not just female. That stated why she was so weak also.  
  
Scalding hot water was suddenly poured over her, and she screamed, her voice suddenly becoming slightly deeper as she turned back into a he. Ranma felt everything that was missing return, though not much of his strength did. He fell unconscious, his concussion returning full force.  
  
Cologne felt sorry for the boy, though it was in their culture to look down upon males. This boy, however, could very well become one of the village's greatest warriors should he marry her granddaughter. His ki was impressive, even if it was low because of his wounds.  
  
Cologne smirked, "/Well great-granddaughter, it looks as though we found you the perfect husband, if we can get him to agree./"  
  
Shampoo squealed, running out to get their healer.  
  
Cologne studied the boy, 'What gives you so much power boy? Are you a threat to us?'  
  
*************************  
  
Gohan ran up to his father, hugging him tightly, the events of the day wrecking havoc with his emotions.  
  
Goku was pleasantly surprised by that, and completely confused to why everyone was there. "What's going on?"  
  
He then noticed his brother sitting, head in hands. "Something wrong Radditz?"  
  
"Daddy, Ranma's gone," Gohan said softly.  
  
Goku looked confusedly at his son, "What are you talking about?"  
  
The Unknown Soldier stood up, "Frieza sent some sort of monster that was more powerful than the boy after him. I lost track of his ki as the monster threw him into a mountain."  
  
"But I can feel his ki right now," Goku said.  
  
Raditz looked up at his brother surprised, trying to keep the hope from his face. Goku nodded, and then grinned, "This will be the perfect time to show you my new technique also."  
  
Gohan stood back from his father, confused, and Goku placed two fingers upon his forehead. He then disappeared.  
  
**************************  
  
Goku reappeared in a small hut, and saw Ranma on a bed, looking rather battered, and frowned. He then noticed the woman surrounding him. "Sorry, but Ranma's gotta go with me."  
  
He then picked Ranma up, ignoring the protests of the women, and teleported out.  
  
Shampoo howled in fury, "/He got away! I didn't get to issue my challenge!/"  
  
Cologne knocked her heir on the back of the head, "/This gives us time to train you to show that you are the ultimate choice when we find him again./"  
  
Shampoo stopped fussing and nodded, determination crossing her face.  
  
***************************  
  
Goku reappeared in front of his friends, face worried, "Does anyone have any senzu beans?"  
  
Raditz rushed forward and carefully took his son from Goku's arms. Krillan frowned as he felt his pouch and then grinned, "I've got one left."  
  
He quickly pulled it out and handed it to Raditz, who forced it between his son's lips. Ranma swallowed, and then opened his eyes. "Huh?"  
  
Relief was evident in Raditz's face as the eight year old sat up, looking around confusedly. All except Vegeta wore grins on their faces as they realized the kid was alright. Vegeta just snorted, keeping an eye on the violet haired newcomer.  
  
Gohan then explained about the battle with Frieza and Goku turned to the violet haired young man. "I suppose thanks are in order then."  
  
The newcomer shook his head, "I need to speak with you alone."  
  
Goku frowned but nodded.  
  
While Goku and the other guy talked, Raditz tried to find out what had happened with Ranma's battle.  
  
Ranma frowned, rubbing his head, wondering if all of it was a bad dream after blacking out. Raditz seemed to realize something was wrong and pushed for an explanation. Ranma scowled, beginning his story.  
  
Vegeta listened in, while Piccolo listened with only half an ear.  
  
Ranma finally got to the part about the spring, and Bulma, Yamcha, Gohan, and Krillan had begun listening to the story.  
  
Vegeta snorted after the story, "That's not possible brat, you must have been dreaming."  
  
Raditz nodded, frowning at his son's delusions. A freak rain storm than passed over them. Thoroughly soaking everyone, and one he, became a she.  
  
Ranma scowled as she felt the loss of certain things. "This isn't fair!" she shrieked, her emotions getting the better of her.  
  
Everyone stared wide-eyed, exception of the Unknown Warrior, for he had disappeared. Goku frowned, "Where did Ranma go?"  
  
Radditz just stared at his son turned daughter, and then realized that his 'daughter' wasn't even saiyan.  
  
"This sucks, why do I have to turn into a human female?!" Ranma shrieked again.  
  
Vegeta covered his ears, "Shut up brat!"  
  
Realization then passed over Goku's face, "That's-?"  
  
Gohan just nodded, still staring wide-eyed.  
  
Goku then shrugged, "Why don't we gather the dragonballs and wish for him to return to normal?"  
  
"Genius!" Ranma shouted, looking to Bulma who had already pulled out the dragon radar.  
  
'His mother is so not going to be happy,' Radditz thought, grabbing the radar. He then turned to his brother, "What did the boy want to talk to you about?"  
  
Goku frowned a moment, trying to think, and Piccolo sighed. "It's a good thing I was listening in," the namekian said, "The kid's from a future that no one wants to see happen. In three years, Goku dies of a heart disease, leaving us to the mercy of a pair of androids. We have three years to prepare for this."  
  
Bulma blinked, "Why don't we just use the dragonballs to wish that it won't happen?"  
  
Ranma scowled, knowing she would put that top priority. Goku pouted, "But I want to fight them. If they're so strong, they'd make a great challenge for me."  
  
Bulma groaned as the other adult saiyans agreed. Radditz then looked at the radar in his hand. "C'mon Ranma, let's go find the dragonballs."  
  
Ranma-chan nodded eagerly, and made to take off, then frowned when nothing happened. "Dammit," she muttered, "Can't fly like this."  
  
Gohan looked startled, "Does it really drain your ki that much?"  
  
Ranma nodded miserably. Gohan frowned, "But I thought there was little difference between saiyans and humans."  
  
Krillan sighed, "We aren't born as strong as you. That might be the key right there."  
  
Bulma nodded, "With the slight genetic difference, it is possible that humans have to work harder to get their strength. Thus, your now fully human body is incapable of handling that much energy at the moment, making your body compensate by lowering the amount of energy you have."  
  
Ranma scowled, "I'm glad we're getting rid of this curse then."  
  
Bulma scowled at him, "What, pray tell, is wrong with being a human female?"  
  
"Everything when you weren't born that way," Ranma groused, her eight year old face pouting as Gohan picked her up.  
  
Bulma sighed, knowing she would lose this battle, and the three took off. Goku then left to see ChiChi, wishing Bulma a good pregnancy.  
  
"Are you pregnant Bulma?" Krillan asked. Bulma shook her head. "There's no possible way for me to be so."  
  
Yamcha agreed sullenly.  
  
****************************  
  
It only took a few hours for them to gather the dragonballs and make Ranma male. Gohan placed them in a circle, and summoned Shenlong. "What is your wish?" the dragon roared.  
  
Ranma stood up, "I wish to get rid of my Jusenkyo curse!"  
  
The dragon stared at the boy a moment and then denied the request, "That wish was granted before. I will not grant the same wish twice."  
  
Ranma scowled, and suddenly, a spray of water came out of nowhere, making him female. "Then I wish I could get rid of the part of the curse that attracts cold water to me," she screamed impulsively before clapping her hands over her mouth, realizing she had made a mistake.  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed red, "Wish granted."  
  
Gohan sweatdropped, "Are you sure that was wise?"  
  
Ranma-chan groaned and cursed, "That wasn't what I wanted."  
  
Radditz snorted, "Why didn't you wish to be a saiyan female when you transformed?"  
  
"It was impulsive, I'm sorry. That was what I was going to but the water and what not........." Ranma sighed forlornly, things not going his way at all.  
  
Gohan patted his cousin on the back gently, and Radditz picked his 'daughter' up. "Let's go home. Your mother is not going to be happy."  
  
Ranma-chan frowned and nodded, not liking the fact she had to be carried. "I so have to train this form to be stronger," she muttered.  
  
"Why? I thought you didn't like it," her father said.  
  
She scowled, "I don't like being weak either. If I'm stuck with it, then I'm going to be a strong human female."  
  
Radditz smirked, she was still his child, human and female or no.  
  
**********************  
  
Ranma's mother, contrary to what Radditz believed, didn't seem to mind the curse. Rose gave a cat like grin, "Now I've a son and a daughter!"  
  
Ranma groaned, and scowled, "I am so not wearing dresses or anything."  
  
Rose frowned, "You'll have to learn what it means to be a woman and a man Ranma, there's no getting around it. You probably ought to train your female form though, as it's vulnerable."  
  
"I was gonna do that anyways," Ranma groused.  
  
"Then I don't have a problem," Rose said with a smile, "ChiChi, Goku, Gohan and the Tendos are coming over for dinner tonight."  
  
Ranma-chan frowned and plopped on the couch, wrinkling his nose. "Just great, I gotta alert them to the problem also."  
  
Radditz sighed, not knowing what to say to his distressed offspring.  
  
Rose frowned, "It's better to get it out in the open. You're going to have it whether you like it or not. On the bright side, you all but eliminated random splashes. You shouldn't transform in front of others as much."  
  
Ranma-chan just nodded, head bowed low. Radditz scowled, "Might as well get some practice in."  
  
The red-headed girl nodded, going up to change into a gi.  
  
**************************  
  
Harry frowned at his aunt and uncle, trying to understand why he couldn't stay with Rose and Ranma. Sure Rose's husband was some sort of super strong alien. That didn't matter. He was sure he would survive.  
  
Dudley came and tackled Harry, pulling him out the door to play his favorite game, Punching Bag.  
  
************************  
  
Gohan saw the Tendo family ahead of them, and frowned. 'What is Aunt Rose thinking, inviting them? They are so going to be grossed out by dad.'  
  
ChiChi also saw them and began to warn her husband about eating too much, too quickly. "You need to be neat Goku, or you won't be getting breakfast in the morning."  
  
Goku frowned, "Awww, c'mon Chi, I just got back."  
  
Gohan hid a grin before walking up to greet the Tendo patriarch and the girls.  
  
Ranma opened the door, male, and smiling. Nabiki and Akane both rushed up to hug him, giggling. Kasumi walked up and then gave him the same. Soun looked ready to cry. Gohan then raised an eyebrow at Ranma, who scowled slightly, and shook his head.  
  
"Please come in," Ranma said politely, moving from the door.  
  
Radditz sat in the living room, surprisingly dressed in a pair of jeans and nice shirt. Ranma sat next to his father and soon the rest of the furniture was occupied. Rose then walked in a glass of cold water and a small bowl of hot water in hand.  
  
Ranma scowled, "Do I gotta?"  
  
Rose glared at him, as did ChiChi. "You're grammar needs work. Are you sure you don't want him home schooled with Gohan?"  
  
Rose sighed, "That's sounding like a better idea all the time. Ranma was blindsided by an enemy at the earlier fight and they ended up over China. Ranma killed the beast but was knocked into a spring in Jusenkyo, the valley of cursed springs."  
  
"What fight?" Soun asked, confused.  
  
Nabiki sighed exasperatedly, "Daddy I told you. You know their heritage also."  
  
Soun rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly, and then nodded to Rose. "You say Jusenkyo? The dreaded master mentioned them once."  
  
Rose nodded, and Ranma continued, pouring the glass of cold water over his head. "I fell in the Spring of Drowned Girl. When hit by cold water, I become a human female," she said forlornly.  
  
Akane stared wide-eyed at her friend. She and Nabiki then walked up and stared at Ranma's red hair and began to poke him. Kasumi frowned at them. "Girls, that's not very nice."  
  
Ranma smiled gratefully at Kasumi. She just nodded with a serene smile, and Ranma returned to his explanation, "Hot water changes me back."  
  
With that she poured the hot water over her head, not spilling a drop on the sofa. Nabiki, who had sat down next to her best friend, tugged on his ponytail. "So you're a transvestite?"  
  
Ranma wrinkled his nose, and Rose laughed, "More an aqua-transsexual. He won't be able to go swimming in guys' swim trunks unless it's a warm pool."  
  
Ranma scowled, but nodded, and Goku frowned, "Didn't you-?"  
  
"I told you about the problem dad," Gohan said exasperatedly, cutting his father off.  
  
ChiChi nodded, "Yes, didn't you listen?"  
  
Goku frowned a moment and scratched his head before nodding.  
  
Rose then grinned, "Well, dinner's on. Let's eat."  
  
Goku, remembering his wife's threat, ate as human like as he possibly could. Radditz was also under threat of no food if he did not behave. Gohan and Ranma were also careful, knowing the Tendo's still weren't used to their eating habits.  
  
Nabiki and Akane kept firing questions off about Ranma's fight, Ranma's tail swishing as he recounted it.  
  
The adults were having another conversation about what was to come. Radditz and Goku were trying to convince their wives to let their sons fight. "C'mon, we're going to need them."  
  
"Yes," Soun said, "The boys are very strong. If they don't fight directly, then they should at least train with the adults so that if they fail, then the earth has someone who can protect it. They would just have to train until they're sure they can defeat these androids."  
  
ChiChi and Rose scowled, "Whose side are you on?"  
  
Soun eeped and fell silent. The women frowned as he had made a valid point however. Radditz and Goku waited with baited breath, and both women finally gave in. "Alright, but we don't want them in the actual fighting unless necessary," ChiChi said.  
  
Rose nodded, "I don't want another repeat of what just happened."  
  
"And they are to spend more time studying than training after this," ChiChi added, finally accepting that her son would never be able to give up martial arts fully.  
  
Goku gave a bright grin and sealed the deal with his wife. Radditz noticed the stubborn look on Rose's face, and gave in also. He knew he could try swaying her on the second condition later.  
  
Moments later, Akane splashed Ranma. "Now we can train together!" she cheered, now realizing Ranma wouldn't have to pull his, now her, punches anymore.  
  
Ranma grumbled and Soun seemed to jump for joy, "That's a great idea!"  
  
Inside, he was hoping that Ranma would fall for his baby girl so that she would be taken care of. Nabiki frowned, and then gave a look at Ranma, "Train me too!"  
  
Soun's eyes grew wide, and he grew proud at his daughter's interest.  
  
Radditz groaned, and Ranma frowned at his best friend. "You never showed interest before."  
  
"So I'm interested now," the eight year old said, "I can change my mind."  
  
"No you're not," Ranma-chan said triumphantly after a moment, "You're jealous!"  
  
Nabiki turned her nose up in the air as Akane stared wide eyed at her sister. "You don't have to be jealous, 'nee-chan."  
  
Nabiki gave her younger sibling a mock glare, and pouted. Gohan paused, chewing a bit, wondering what the girl could be jealous of. Ranma looked just as clueless. Rose got the idea though, "Why don't you study with Ranma and Gohan instead, Nabiki dear."  
  
Nabiki thought the idea over, and nodded, agreeing to it. Rose smiled, "Great! I'll have a schedule out for Ranma's time."  
  
Ranma groaned, 'Mom's really into controlling things isn't she.'  
  
Rose heard the groan, and then thought over what she said. "Alright, Ranma will be helping me with the schedule. You will however begin home study with Gohan and training your female form with Akane. You will also be training with your father at points. Your schedule is right busy, I'm just trying to help you stay with your friends."  
  
Ranma nodded, not saying anything. Radditz sweatdropped at his wife, and wondered how he was going to pull this off.  
  
*****************************  
  
After everyone had left, Rose showed Ranma the times for his homeschooling, and sat down to start a schedule of sorts for him. Ranma looked at his father who was keeping all emotion from his face. After Rose had left the room, Radditz frowned at the schedule. "Sorry, it was the only way to get her to allow you to fight with us."  
  
Ranma just shrugged. "S'ok dad. I know you tried."  
  
Radditz just nodded, and picked up the weekly schedule, and smiled when he realized most of Ranma's time was spent with him.  
  
******************************  
  
Two years passed, with Ranma sticking to the schedule like glue. Training with Akane was actually going well. The girl had a bit of a temper problem, but that was pretty miniscule, and wasn't anything Ranma couldn't handle. After all, they had been friends for close to four years now.  
  
Studying with Nabiki was actually pretty interesting for Ranma. Nabiki had a way with numbers and made quite a few of the subjects interesting. Gohan and Kasumi sometimes studied with them, but not always.  
  
They had gone to visit Harry for a month, taking Akane and Nabiki with them. Harry learned of Ranma's problem, but didn't tell anyone about it, respecting Ranma's request for silence. That month was a vacation for Harry, though he didn't know why Radditz insisted on sparring most of the time with Ranma.  
  
Ranma-chan frowned as she walked through Nerima towards the Tendos. She really didn't want to train with Akane that day. She had recently made it to super saiyan, as had Gohan, and she wanted to train that form. Her female form was already almost to the point where it could fly without too much trouble.  
  
She knocked on the door, to be greeted by Kasumi. The oldest Tendo sister seemed happy to see Ranma-chan. "Akane is grounded today. She won't be able to spar with you. I'm sure Nabiki would like to see you though."  
  
Ranma-chan grinned, and bounded up the stairs, ignoring the slight bounce of her chest. 'Something to ask mom about when I get home,' she thought, knocking on Nabiki's door.  
  
Nabiki opened her door slightly, and then flung it wide open when she realized who was on the other side. She hugged Ranma, and then dragged her into the small bedroom.  
  
Ranma-chan saw the house ledgers and a calculator on Nabiki's desk, as well as a few bank statements.  
  
Nabiki followed her best friend's gaze, and sniffed, "We haven't got enough."  
  
Ranma-chan's eyes widened, "Why won't your dad take students?"  
  
"He's still upset over momma's death," Nabiki said softly, "But with all the extra practice things Akane needs, we don't have enough."  
  
Ranma frowned, "You can't give up. There's gotta be something you can do."  
  
Nabiki shrugged helplessly, and Ranma saw the depth of the hardship placed on his best friend. Ranma sat on the bed, pulling Nabiki onto her lap and hugging the girl, and Nabiki began to cry. After half an hour, both ten year olds were asleep on the bed, Nabiki from her frustration, Ranma from thinking too hard on how to help.  
  
Kasumi saw them and called Rose, who sounded delighted over the phone. Twelve year old Kasumi blushed as she hung up the phone, "They aren't old enough for that!"  
  
**************************  
  
The last six months before the androids showed passed quickly, and they gathered at the island where they were supposed to show. Ranma frowned as nothing appeared to show and looked over to where Bulma was playing with her child, Trunks.  
  
'Still can't believe that that's Vegeta's child,' Ranma thought, smiling at the little bundle.  
  
He then looked towards his uncle, who appeared a little pale. He walked over to Gohan, "Does he need to take his medicine? He looks pale."  
  
Gohan studied his father, and then walked over to talk to him softly. Radditz watched, schooling his features so he didn't appear worried. "The baka shouldn't be here if he's sick," Radditz muttered, turning to look at the rest of the group.  
  
"You should get out of here," Radditz said to Bulma, who frowned at him.  
  
"I am going to see these androids," she said primly, picking up Trunks.  
  
Piccolo snorted, "We need to split up, something's not right."  
  
Radditz nodded, and flew off to begin searching the islands. The rest followed suit.  
  
It was Yamcha that found an android first, and was killed for his effort. Feeling Yamcha's ki snuffed out, the rest of the group quickly flew to the location, to find two strange looking androids. One had the appearance of Dr. Gero.  
  
*************************  
  
Ranma studied Prince Vegeta and Mirai, as he had been dubbed, interestedly. The two were each wearing identical scowls as Cell announced his tournament. Krillan looked frightened, and Goku looked rather excited. His own father kept a neutral expression.  
  
Rose turned the TV off, and went upstairs to check on Goku, who was finally recovering, and ChiChi.  
  
Ranma looked at Gohan, who looked sick, and patted him on the shoulder. Gohan collected himself, and then sighed.  
  
"So how're the Tendo's?" he asked trying to get his mind off the tournament.  
  
Ranma shrugged, looking out the window, and thinking about his so-called girlfriends. He was constantly getting teased about them by Krillan and Yamcha.  
  
"They're not out on the streets yet," he said, "Though I can't really say much."  
  
Gohan nodded, knowing what Ranma was talking about. Eleven-year-old Nabiki had taken to finding out people's secrets and selling them in order to keep her family fed. She was not above blackmail to keep them fed. Thirteen year old Kasumi kept quiet about it, though she tried to get her father to get a job. Her efforts often failed. Akane's temper problem had not gotten better, but it had yet to get worse. Everyone had adapted to Ranma's curse, though he didn't transform often.  
  
Ranma frowned, wondering if they would offer money at this tournament. 'The Tendo's could certainly use it,' he thought, standing up.  
  
Goku came down the stairs, looking much better than he had in days. "He's holding a tournament?"  
  
Krillan nodded, "He's also complete. He got both androids."  
  
Goku frowned, "We need to get to Kami's lookout. We can train there."  
  
Radditz got up, and nodded, the others following suit. "We have one week until the tournament."  
  
At Kami's lookout, they divided into pairs, Gohan with Goku, Radditz with Ranma, Vegeta with Mirai, and Piccolo with Krillan. They all took their turns in the room of Space and Time, preparing themselves for the tournament. The night before the tournament, everyone returned home to spend time with their loved ones.  
  
************************  
  
*Omake* *OMAKE* *Omake*  
  
Nabiki opened her door slightly, and then flung it wide open when she realized who was on the other side. She hugged Ranma, and then dragged her into the small bedroom.  
  
Once inside the bedroom, Ranma found her clothes stripped off of her, Nabiki circling the now nude girl.  
  
"Ehhh............ Nabiki?" Ranma asked, her face turning as red as her hair.  
  
Nabiki rushed to her closet and pulled out a dress. "Put this on. You're going to model for me. I need some quick money."  
  
Ranma boggled at the training bra and panties, and then at the dress. She was about to shriek out a no when Akane walked in the room. "YOU PERVERTS!" the eight, almost nine, year old shrieked, running out of the room.  
  
Nabiki sweatdropped, and Ranma quickly got dressed, face turning a new shade of red.  
  
********************************  
  
Poll Results for remaining Contestants  
  
Ranma/Nabiki: 10  
  
Ranma/Kim: 6  
  
Ranma/Hermione: 6  
  
Harry/Hermione: 12  
  
Harry/Ginny: 12  
  
Harry/Videl: 3  
  
Gohan/Videl: 16  
  
Gohan/Shampoo: 6  
  
Gohan/Hikari: 3  
  
It is ultimately my choice who gets paired with who. This is just a poll, though I am considering all votes equally. Akane was ultimately eliminated because a) I've read to many Ranma/Akane fics, b) Darkness Surrounds is correct that Akane tends to become a Mary Sue (especially the way I write -_-; I can't get it right) and c) I am currently having issues with Ranma being paired up with ANY martial artist, period. Sure he needs a strong woman, but there are many different types of strength.  
  
Hilarious mistake from earlier: The red-headed girl nodded, going up to transform into a gi.  
  
OMG I laughed so hard when I found that mistake. It's the all new Ranma, half boy, half clothing. 


	6. Chapter 5: Heading to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, DBZ or Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry that this is taking so long but I've been lazy. Wait...... let me rephrase that...... ahhh screw it. I can't, it's true, I'm just lazy.  
  
Now that my obvious faults are out of the way...... the poll.  
  
Whom should I pair with whom? (I will only accept answers listed for the specific characters.)  
  
Ranma: a) Nabiki b) Kim (OC) c) Hermione,  
  
Harry: a) Hermione, b) Ginny, c) Videl  
  
Gohan: a) Videl, b) Shampoo, c) Hikari (OC)  
  
Also, another poll: Should I have Mirai Trunks come back when he's close to the same age as Ranma and Gohan? Yes/No  
  
If yes, who should I pair him with: a) Akane, b) Shampoo, c) Hikari, d) Kim (True Friend or Magical Destiny, please specify)  
  
Lessee, anything I forgot?  
  
Oh yeah. The dragon scene is changed in the last chapter after thinking about it a bit. Happy now? If you don't like something you don't have to be rude about it. Next time it won't get changed whether it is reasonable or not.  
  
Posted: 4/13/04  
  
"/English/"  
  
Three Young Heroes Chapter 5  
  
Harry could feel the anticipation throughout the neighborhood. Something important was happening in the world, and he wasn't allowed to know what. His Aunt and Uncle weren't letting him or Dudley watch TV anymore, which was making Dudley scream.  
  
Harry sighed, things weren't looking too good. He snuck a look around and then crept into the family room where the TV was. There was no one in there. He crept to the TV, only to be seized by the collar. "Well, well, well. You'll be stuck in the cupboard for a week for this!" Vernon roared.  
  
Harry gulped and moaned as he was bodily thrown into the closet, only seeing Petunia's frightened face as the door was shut tight.  
  
Petunia sighed, wishing Rose could have kept the boy. He had gotten into trouble recently with school. She HATED magic, and anything to do with it, but even her nephew deserved a little better treatment. Her hand twitched a bit and she smiled at the irony. They might not even be around tomorrow. Not even magic would be able to save them from this particular threat.  
  
***********************************  
  
Dumbledore sighed as Fudge organized his small army of wizards to send to Japan against the green monster. Japan had tried numerous times to dispatch the green thing but they were thwarted each time, and killed. There had been too many casualties. 'Voldemort is going to have an easier time of taking over if this keeps up,' Dumbledore thought. He had no doubt that Voldemort would be back, for the prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.  
  
***********************************  
  
Ranma tensed as he watched his Uncle be beaten, Cell not even breaking a sweat. He tugged at his collar slightly, and turned to watch his father.  
  
Radditz was standing with his arms crossed and jaw clenched as he watched the fight. He looked down at his son, "If we could all combine our powers then we could easily beat him. However, he's prevented us from doing that with the tournament."  
  
Ranma nodded, biting his lip, it would have been so easy if not for the tournament, unless Cell had good skills against many opponents. The green man seemed confident enough.  
  
Ranma's eyes wandered over to his first sensei and cousin. Gohan seemed confident that his father could win, though Ranma could see that Cell was toying with him. 'Something happened in the chamber that makes Uncle Goku confident,' Ranma thought as he watched his cousin.  
  
Everyone was surprised when Goku stepped down. Cell was astonished, thinking Goku was the best chance that the humans had. He smirked, "Very well then."  
  
Goku flew up next to Gohan, and smiled kindly. "Go get him."  
  
"Aunt ChiChi's not going to like this," Ranma said underneath his breath.  
  
Radditz also shook his head as he watched Gohan float down to the arena and get ready to fight.  
  
***********************************  
  
The Tendo family watched the TV with wide eyes as they viewed live footage of the Cell Games. Nabiki gasped, "They're making Gohan fight!"  
  
Soun grimaced slightly, decked out in his heavy armor in case anything threatened to come and destroy his girls. They were all he had left. "ChiChi is not going to be happy with that one," he said, remembering his own encounter with the woman's temper.  
  
Kasumi bit her lip as she watched, praying that things would be alright.  
  
Akane cheered Gohan on, telling him to, "Get the evil green thing!"  
  
Everyone groaned as the TV went blank, and a new screen came on claiming technical difficulties.  
  
Akane pouted, "They were getting to the best part!"  
  
Nabiki blinked at her sister, 'I don't think she understands the reality of our situation yet.'  
  
Akane then brightened, "I can get a play by play account from Ranma! He's there also!"  
  
Nabiki shook slightly, her hand grasping the hem of her dress tightly. "Yeah, Akane. He'll be back with a grand tale of this wild adventure."  
  
Kasumi's face softened slightly, and she pulled her sisters into a hug. Akane didn't know what was wrong with Nabiki or Kasumi, but the hug was nice.  
  
A few minutes later, the TV changed once more, announcing that Hercule had defeated Cell.  
  
Akane screamed her fury, "THERE'S NO WAY THAT SOB BEAT CELL! HE WAS ELIMINATED EARLY! HE'S NOT A GOOD FIGHTER ANYHOW, I CAN BEAT HIM!"  
  
Nabiki turned off the television, and turned with an adamant look on her face, "We're going to wait for Ranma at his house."  
  
Soun gulped at the look on Nabiki's face and nodded. Maybe they could get a free meal to help the budget.  
  
***********************************  
  
Gohan headed home with a heavy heart, Radditz going with him to offer their home as Ranma said Rose would want. Ranma, for his part, was sent home, to tell his mother what was going on. He was surprised to see the Tendos waiting for him.  
  
"Huh, wha-?" was all he got out before he was tackled to the ground by four worried females, three children, one adult.  
  
Akane looked excited as she asked over and over again about the tournament. Nabiki looked just content to cut off his air supply as Kasumi and his mother looked him over for injuries. Nodoka then looked around, letting her son go. "Where is your father?"  
  
Ranma took a deep breath as he slowly disentangled himself from the three girls. "Uncle Goku died, and isn't being brought back like last time. He said he didn't want to be brought back, which I think is a mistake. Dad went to see if ChiChi would like to live with us for a time instead of out in the woods."  
  
Rose smiled softly, "I didn't realize he would be so concerned. I must prepare a feast for his sensitivity."  
  
Ranma sweatdropped as his mom went on about how manly her husband was. 'Did she even hear me about Uncle Goku?' he wondered.  
  
Nabiki ran up and hugged him again, and Akane got in his face, eyes a bit calmer now, though she still rocked with energy. "What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean he could have been brought back?" Kasumi asked softly.  
  
Ranma looked down guiltily before explaining the Cell Games, and then the Dragonballs including their limitations. It was a good thing Soun was inside the house helping Rose.  
  
***********************************  
  
*One Month Later*  
  
Ranma-chan watched the clouds go by listening to Gohan snore lightly nearby. They were waiting for the Tendo girls to arrive at the park to discuss the new turn of events. Hercule had appointed Tokyo as his new home and city officials agreed to change the name of a subdivision for him. He was slightly put out that they wouldn't name the whole city after him, but they didn't want to make their capital Satan City.  
  
Thus, Nerima was now, Satan district. He was buying out property to build his house, and he was offering a generous sum for the Tendo home and dojo. Soun, had been forced to sell, as they were about to go bankrupt. Akane was angry at the loss of the dojo and the fact that they were moving. Nabiki was neutral on the subject, and Kasumi was understandably upset, though she did her best to support her father.  
  
Ranma-chan rolled as Akane attacked from above. Akane attacked fast and furious, using a few ki blasts as she worked out her frustration on her older friend. Ranma just dodged, blocking when necessary, but watching Akane's actions and frowning. After a few moments she ended the fight, putting Akane painfully on her rear.  
  
"You need to control your temper," she said, reaching down with a hand to help her up.  
  
"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY TEMPER!" Akane shouted, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Ranma-chan bit her lip, and looked around to see Gohan, Nabiki, and Kasumi watching them. She then sighed and knelt next to the girl. "I know you're upset Akane, but getting angry and not telling people what you feel is going to get you in trouble. It's ok to cry."  
  
Akane curled herself up into a small ball, sniffling. Ranma sat down helplessly. Kasumi walked up to her sister, sure that Akane's anger was worked out. She knelt down and hugged her sister, "Now Akane, Ranma's right. We haven't lost everything so it's best to just let it go and move on. We can help with that but only if you talk to us."  
  
Akane just nodded and Nabiki stepped up to stand next to her best friend. Ranma looked up to speak when three owls swooped down and dropped three letters, one going to Gohan, one going to Nabiki, and one going to Ranma. Kasumi and Akane watched, eyes wide.  
  
Ranma puzzled over the letter in her hand before opening it. It was in English, but studying with Gohan and Nabiki had made him rather fluent in the language, as well as a couple others. Even then, Nabiki was closer to Gohan's genius level than he was. He was just two grades ahead most students his age with a multitude of languages under his belt. It was suggested that Nabiki skip three or four grades in school, and Gohan was close to seven grades ahead, learning college level things already.  
  
"/Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,/" Ranma read out loud. She looked up in confusion, "What's that?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged as she opened her own and looked to Gohan, who had also had opened his. Nabiki bit her lip, "Maybe we should ask our parents."  
  
Akane was looking up interestedly, "Can I see? I wanna know too!"  
  
A few moments later Radditz, Soun, Rose, and ChiChi walked into the clearing where their children were. "What do you have there Ranma-chan?" Rose asked, seeing her child staring at something.  
  
Ranma wordlessly handed up her letter. Nodoka's eyes widened and she squealed with joy, hugging her, currently, daughter. "Oh this is wonderful news!"  
  
Nabiki and Gohan exchanged looks, "What is it?"  
  
The other adults looked on curiously as well, and Rose grinned at Gohan and Nabiki, seeing they had letters as well. "My sister went to Hogwarts. It's a wonderful school but only those gifted may be enrolled. It is wonderful that you three have letters!"  
  
ChiChi snatched Gohan's letter, "What kind of school is it?"  
  
"A school of magic. They will learn to control the magic they have," Rose said, stopping at ChiChi's frown.  
  
"What about a real education!?" ChiChi screeched much to the saiyans dismay.  
  
Nodoka sighed, "It is a real education. Just a different one. If it really bothers you I'm sure you can send some regular books with him but I really recommend Hogwarts. I'm sending Ranma, and I'm sure Soun will send Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki bit her lip, "We don't have enou......"  
  
"Nonsense dear," Soun said, "You may go. We'll manage. I'm sure there are a few tournaments Akane may enter that we may get money from. I can get a job."  
  
Nabiki bit her lip, and then looked down to see Ranma's pleading eyes. It was obvious that he didn't want to go alone.  
  
She nodded her head, smiling a bit. Kasumi's eyes were wide with joy as her father began to get himself together once again. Radditz scowled, "What about his training?"  
  
Rose gave him a cold, level look, "You promised he would study more anyways. He can train when he comes home for the summers. They need to get ready to go to England right now though so we may get their supplies."  
  
Radditz groaned and Soun's eyes widened, "England?"  
  
"Of course," Rose said primly, "It's a boarding school so they'll be taken care of. They'll come home for the summer. Don't change your mind now."  
  
She then got up and whispered in his ear, "Especially if you want Ranma to marry one of your daughters."  
  
Soun's eyes widened and then he nodded, "Of course! It's alright if Nabiki goes! And when Akane gets her letter she'll go as well."  
  
"Father, she might not get one," Kasumi said before turning to Akane, "Please don't expect one and get your hopes too high. Like Auntie said, it's only for those with magic."  
  
Akane nodded, though you could see in her eyes that she expected to get one.  
  
Ranma looked around him, and wondered if Harry was going to Hogwarts as well.  
  
*********************************  
  
Harry jumped trying to catch one of the letters. Vernon shoved both boys out the door and locked it, keeping both Harry and Dudley from getting a look at the letters.  
  
Harry groaned as he heard Uncle Vernon yell that they were leaving. Petunia walked into the room, resigned, and Harry wondered if she knew what all this was about.  
  
********************************  
  
Radditz groaned as he watched the metal planes. Amazingly, Bulma said she, Vegeta, and Trunks were going with them. She had her own private jet for them waiting at the airport for them. Bulma hadn't the slightest clue about Hogwarts, but was happy to supply them with a free ride.  
  
They were on their way, Akane grumbling because she wanted to fly herself. Nabiki was playing cards with Ranma, Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulma. Ranma was losing badly, with Vegeta in a close second. Bulma and Nabiki were tied with Gohan only slightly behind them.  
  
Ranma groaned as he lost another hand, "I give up. I need to blast something."  
  
"Not while in the plane," Bulma said sharply, fixing her eyes on both Ranma and Vegeta.  
  
Both scowled, and Ranma got up to go talk to his father, who was sitting against the wall. Ranma then noticed a chess game, and picked it up. "Hey dad, do you want to play?"  
  
Radditz studied a moment before raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ranma grinned, "I'll teach you how to play. Gohan taught me."  
  
Radditz sighed and sat down, figuring there was nothing else to do.  
  
Radditz proved a quick study for the game and they were soon deep in the game of strategy, not noticing that they had an audience. Ranma grinned and made his move, "Checkmate!"  
  
Radditz groaned, and studied it a moment before conceding defeat. They reset the board and began again. "What are you doing?" Akane asked from the side.  
  
"Playing chess," Ranma said, making a move.  
  
Akane crept closer and sat down to watch, having grown tired of the other women's fussing over Trunks. She watched as they traded victories, eventually falling asleep.  
  
**************************************  
  
They made it to England and to the provided hotel. Nabiki was obviously enjoying living in the lap of luxury, as were Akane and Soun. Kasumi looked a little lost with nothing to do. Nodoka quickly took her in hand as she and ChiChi promised to teach the girl to sew. Gohan was studying a book while Ranma, Vegeta, and Radditz looked around, agitated slightly.  
  
Bulma quickly pulled her husband to their room, handing Trunks off to ChiChi, who had promised to watch him. Soun shared a room with Ranma and Radditz while ChiChi, Nodoka and the girls shared another. Little Trunks went with them.  
  
The next morning, Bulma dragged Vegeta and Trunks off to see about the deal to expand Capsule Corp in England while Ranma, Rose, Nabiki, Gohan and ChiChi went to find Diagon Alley.  
  
"/How are we supposed to get to Diagon Alley?/" Ranma asked his mother, who looked around worriedly.  
  
"I'm.........not sure," she said, frowning.  
  
ChiChi was about to open her mouth when a loud voice interrupted them. "/Do ya need help?/"  
  
The group turned around and Nabiki automatically clung to Ranma. The giant of the man behind them had a long scraggly beard. ChiChi just looked up at the man thoughtfully, "/You wouldn't happen to be related to Gyuu Maou would you?/"  
  
"/Who?/" the large man asked.  
  
ChiChi shook her head, "/Sorry. Never mind. We're looking for Diagon Alley?/"  
  
Hagrid nodded as Harry came up behind him, "/Me n'........./"  
  
"/Harry!/" Ranma, Nabiki, and Gohan shouted, running up to the boy.  
  
Harry grinned, "/Wow! I didn't think I'd see you all here!/"  
  
Ranma held up his letter, "/We all got one./"  
  
Nabiki and Gohan nodded in agreement. "/Looks like we'll be attending with you/" Nabiki said with a smile.  
  
Harry grinned and introduced Hagrid to his friends and cousin. Hagrid puzzled a moment at Ranma, "/I thought Harry had only one set of family./"  
  
Rose sighed, "/I'd rather not explain at the moment, but Dumbledore sees fit that Harry stay with my sister Petunia./"  
  
Harry and Ranma blinked, that was the first they had heard of it. Ranma then thought of recent events and decided he agreed. It was better that Harry had stayed with the Dursleys.  
  
Moments later everyone was awed by Diagon Alley as Hagrid led the way to Gringotts so they could get money exchanged and open an account.  
  
Radditz's eyes widened a bit and he began to pace the hotel room as he felt his wife's ki disappear and his child's become muffled, in a manner of speaking. Something was covering them from his senses and it worried him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Soun asked, a little startled by the other man's antics.  
  
Radditz snorted, but stopped pacing to stand by the window.  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma waved as Harry got to go on one of the carts with Hagrid. Nabiki and ChiChi were already talking to one of the tellers, trying to find out what the exchange rates were and seeing if there was a way to take out a loan for this bank. Gohan sighed from behind Ranma, "When do you think they'll stop asking questions and start exchanging money?"  
  
"When Harry returns," Ranma said, looking for a bench to sit on. He was bored. He wanted to go out and look for things, not sit at a bank while Aunt ChiChi and Nabiki argued with the teller.  
  
Gohan sighed and walked up to his mother to see if he could get them started doing things. Ranma, however, finally found a place to sit and gave an exasperated sigh as the only person he could talk to started arguing with the rest. He then looked at his mother, who wasn't arguing, but listening intently as the others asked questions.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and leaned back, letting his senses run over the area. There were numerous energies that he couldn't identify readily though they felt kind of familiar. 'Wonder if that's magic energy,' Ranma thought to himself as he felt someone walk up and sit down next to him on the bench. He lazily opened an eye and looked next to him to see woman and a boy with pale blond hair and rather stuck up looks sitting there. They were looking disapprovingly around them at people.  
  
The boy had caught sight of ChiChi, Nabiki, Gohan, and Ranma's mother. "/It looks like they'll let anyone in here,/" he sniffed disdainfully, "/Those mudbloods aren't even from around here./"  
  
Ranma tensed a bit, not quite sure what he meant but knowing it was an insult. He opened both eyes and began to turn when ChiChi yelled out in rapid fire Japanese at the teller. He blushed at a few of the explicative words as Gohan, Rose and Nabiki tried to calm the furious woman down.  
  
Nabiki gave up a moment later and walked over to where Ranma was sitting, "I give up."  
  
"What's wrong?" Ranma said, ignoring the fact that the two sitting next to him scooted away.  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "They wouldn't give her a loan for school things. I think she's really overreacting though."  
  
Ranma nodded as he watched his aunt before sighing. He stood, and stretched a moment, before gesturing to the bench, "Have a seat."  
  
Nabiki blinked, "But it's your seat."  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Its ok. I'll stand."  
  
Nabiki blushed a moment before sitting as Ranma took to leaning against the wall. Both watched as Rose and Gohan got ChiChi to calm down. Nabiki suddenly reached up and grabbed his hand, tugging on his arm slightly.  
  
Ranma looked down at her curiously and she pointed over to where Harry had disappeared. Harry was running through at top speed, making his way to Ranma.  
  
Ranma grinned, "/Hi Harry. Have fun?/"  
  
Harry laughed, "/It was like a roller coaster ride! You wouldn't believe the stuff down there!/"  
  
Ranma idly noticed the woman and boy getting up and leaving with an older man before turning back to Harry, "/Are you coming shopping with us then?/"  
  
Hagrid ambled up behind Harry, "/If yeh wouldn't mind it. I need a pick me up at thuh Leaky Cauldron./"  
  
Ranma grinned and nodded, "/He's family. It'd be rude not to./"  
  
Hagrid nodded and left, "/I'll meet yeh later then Harry./"  
  
Harry nodded and waved as Hagrid left. Moments later, Rose, Gohan, and ChiChi walked back to where they were standing.  
  
"Are we ready now?" ChiChi asked.  
  
Ranma mentally rolled his eyes and nodded, helping Nabiki up. The small group then left. They found themselves at the robe shop first.  
  
Madame Malkin each brought them to the back and stood them on stools before leaving to get materials. Already back there was the boy Ranma had seen in the bank. Apparently, the boy had a bad short term memory as he began talking to them.  
  
"/Hello,/" he said, "/Hogwarts also?/"  
  
They all nodded, and the boy continued without allowing them to speak. "/My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and smuggle it in somehow./"  
  
"/Rules are there for a reason,/" Gohan said.  
  
"/Yeah,/" Ranma said with a grin, "/For bending and breaking!/"  
  
Nabiki giggled while Harry laughed outright. Even Gohan had to grin as he shook his head, "/Ranma, you know better./"  
  
Ranma just stood straight with a trademark smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
The kid smirked a bit before continuing, "/Play Quidditch at all?/"  
  
"/No/" the four answered in unison and the boy smirked some more, "/I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet? I'm sure I'll be in Slytherin, though no one really knows until they get there. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?/"  
  
The four blinked and exchanged glances, not knowing what this other person was talking about. Just then, Madam Malkin walked in with her arms full. She quickly fitted Malfoy and then sent him off. He left with a, "/I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts./"  
  
Harry sighed in relief as Ranma tried to hold in his temper. One by one they were fitted and walked out to greet ChiChi and Rose.  
  
Ranma was the last to be fitted and ran out as soon as the seamstress was done. They quickly left and met Hagrid outside, who stated that he would show them around. ChiChi soon engaged him in a conversation concerning her father. Hagrid was finding it rather informative while Rose listened in with half an ear. Gohan, Nabiki, Ranma, and Harry all stayed to the back, looking over their letters for what they would need for the coming year.  
  
They had soon picked up everything except their wands and were headed to Ollivanders when Hagrid backed off with a vague excuse for not heading to the store.  
  
They entered, and Ollivander soon walked up to them, silver eyes glinting in the dim light.  
  
*****************************  
  
Nabiki stared at her wand, wondering what made the small stick so important to her learning. Her gaze wandered to Ranma, who was boredly twirling his about his fingers while his mother fussed with his clothing. 'Pity the robes hide so much of him,' Nabiki thought as she put her wand down and stood.  
  
She stretched a moment to see Akane heading towards her trunk. "Akane, what are you doing?"  
  
Akane froze, and then automatically turned to face her sister, "I just wanted a head start."  
  
Nabiki shook her head, "No."  
  
Akane scowled, "Oh Come on Nabiki!"  
  
Nabiki shook her head again, "We don't even know if you have magic. Besides, it won't help you since you can't use it in public."  
  
Akane scowled and turned to stomp off and sulk. Ranma walked over to where Nabiki was standing, "She wants to learn?"  
  
Nabiki nodded, and studied her best friend for a moment. "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't think she has it at all," Ranma said, shrugging off his robe to show the gi he had on underneath.  
  
Radditz snorted, and said nothing as he watched his child. He then looked at his wife who was fondly folding Ranma's clothes as she placed them in his trunk. 'Maybe another child,' Radditz thought as he breathed deeply. She was nearly ready to conceive.  
  
He was brought out of his reverie by Ranma tugging on his shirt, "Hey dad...... can we go spar?"  
  
Rose looked up, startled, and watched her husband and Ranma silently as Radditz gave his son a smirk. She then looked at Gohan, who had his head in an advanced physics book.  
  
"Gohan, why don't you go with them? And invite Soun along. I'd like some time to spend just us girls before Kasumi, Akane and Soun leave."  
  
Radditz nodded and scooped his eleven year old child up over one shoulder and doing the same to his eleven year old cousin. Nabiki giggled at Gohan's surprised look and brought out a camera she always had hidden on her. Snapping the picture, she quickly stowed it with a smug grin on her face.  
  
Gohan groaned as he was carried off, looking forlornly at his forgotten book. It was just so interesting.  
  
Ranma grinned as he knocked on the door where Soun was talking with ChiChi and his other two children. The 'talk' sounded more like a screaming match though.  
  
Radditz kicked the door open with his foot, being careful not to damage it. The yelling stopped as ChiChi glared at them, ready to lecture on proper manners.  
  
Radditz interrupted, "Rose wants to see the girls in the other room. Soun, you're with us."  
  
When Soun looked ready to protest, Radditz glared at him. Soun eeped, and followed without a word. Radditz grinned, "That is definitely more effective than his so called demon head."  
  
Ranma laughed and banged on his father's back again. Radditz tossed him up again and caught him, settling him on his shoulder and doing the same for Gohan. Gohan smiled shyly at his uncle as a faint memory of that happening with his father glimmered to the surface.  
  
Radditz ducked the door and walked outside, "Let's go. Light sparring, remember that. Rose would kill me if what we were got out."  
  
Ranma and Gohan nodded solemnly, knowing much of the populace would react badly if someone convinced them that saiyans were invaders.  
  
'Course, we were invaders,' Radditz thought privately as they headed out.  
  
***************************  
  
Nabiki waved goodbye to her family as they boarded the Brief's jet for Japan. Bulma looked quite satisfied that the market for capsules would be uninhibited and she was ready to move out. She promised to send a jet for ChiChi, Rose, and Radditz when the time came for them to get home.  
  
Now all that was left was getting to platform 9 ¾ the next day.  
  
***************************  
  
They met Harry at the train station, who was frowning at his ticket. Rose gave him a curious look, "/Harry dear, what's wrong?/"  
  
Harry showed her the ticket, "/There is no platform 9 ¾./"  
  
Rose frowned as she studied Ranma's ticket. Radditz groaned from underneath Nabiki's trunk and grabbed a convenient dolly. He then piled the three trunks on top of it. Harry shook his head, knowing his uncle would be able to push the dolly easily. Ranma just grinned at his father while Gohan gave polite thanks. Nabiki gave Radditz a shy smile and walked up to Ranma, grasping his hand.  
  
'Sorry Akane, Ranma's mine!' she thought as she smiled at Ranma's confused look.  
  
Ranma just shrugged and followed his mother, still holding Nabiki's hand. Rose gave a secret grin as she moved to ask a guard for help. ChiChi waited impatiently as it was decided she didn't have the disposition to ask for help patiently.  
  
Gohan frowned at his mother, and she stilled a bit, giving a forlorn sigh. She then looked around until she spotted a family that looked a little oddly dressed for normal muggles. Seeing Rose still occupied with the guard, she went to ask them for help.  
  
"That was pointless," Rose said, looking around the group, "Where's ChiChi?"  
  
Harry looked at her, confused, still not understanding a whole lot of Japanese. Gohan and the rest looked around until he saw ChiChi chatting with another woman. ChiChi noticed them looking and waved them over. As soon as they reached the area, ChiChi introduced them, "/This is Mrs. Weasley and her children. They're going to Hogwarts as well. They'll show us how to get to the platform./"  
  
Rose smiled and nodded, "/Thank you./"  
  
"/Oh it's not a problem dearie, just follow us/" Mrs. Weasley said as she led the way. She chatted with the other adult women about random things until they reached the platforms of 9 and 10. At the barrier between them, she instructed them on what to do.  
  
"/Now all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between these two platforms. If you're nervous its best if you do it at a bit of a run. Here, Percy, you go first./"  
  
Percy ran right at the barrier. Gohan and Harry winced while Ranma watched calmly. Nabiki's eyes widened as Percy disappeared. Ranma grinned and then scooped up Nabiki, running straight at the barrier. Nabiki squeaked in fright as they went right through.  
  
Ron blinked, "/He's brave./"  
  
Harry shook his head, "/He just likes to run headlong into things./"  
  
Rose shook her head and ushered Harry through and then Radditz with the carts. The Weasley twins and Ron went next as Gohan, ChiChi, and Mrs. Weasley brought up the rear.  
  
Harry picked up Hedwig, his gift from Hagrid, and then looked at his trunk as he tried to get on the train. The Weasley twins, already on, came by after a moment, "/Need help?/"  
  
Harry was about to nod when Ranma jumped out of the train and picked his trunk up easily.  
  
The Weasley twins' jaws dropped as Ranma easily leapt back up on the train, "/No I think we've got it./"  
  
Harry followed Ranma down the train but not before the twins caught sight of his scar. Fred and George exchanged a look as they ran to say goodbye to their mother. Ranma and Gohan also ran out of the train to give their mothers a kiss on the cheek while Harry and Nabiki watched from the window.  
  
The four sat down in a car not saying anything as the train got moving. Ron walked in a moment later, "/All the other cars are full, mind if I sit with you?/"  
  
Ranma shrugged stiffly, growing slightly uncomfortable as his tail wanted to come out from around his waist. Ron walked in and sat himself down next to Gohan, across from Harry, Ranma and Nabiki.  
  
"/Are you really Harry Potter?/" he asked suddenly.  
  
Harry removed his bangs to show his scar, and Ron's eyes widened. Ranma said nothing and looked out the window.  
  
'It's just a scar,' Ranma thought watching the scenery pass by. Ron was apparently about to say something else when the sweets cart came by. Ranma's eyes widened at all the different sweets and he licked his chops. Nabiki giggled at him as he began pulling out a bit of money.  
  
Ron sighed sadly as he said he was good. Harry frowned and then smiled at the witch pushing the cart, "/We'll take the lot!/"  
  
After the cart left, Ron was amazed by how much Ranma and Gohan were eating in the short space of a few minutes. "/You'll be more amazed when we get to Hogwarts,/" Nabiki said, watching her two best friends with a grin.  
  
Ron blinked, "/You mean they're always like that?/"  
  
"/We've yet to figure out what can fill them up,/" Harry said teasingly as Ranma and Gohan glared at him.  
  
"/Is it true you're related?/"  
  
Ranma gulped and nodded, "/Harry's my cousin on my mother's side as is Dudley who's all muggle. Gohan's my cousin on my father's side. Nabiki's my best friend./"  
  
Harry nodded, "/It's true. I'm sure he gets his stomach from his father though./"  
  
Gohan said nothing as he finished his snacks and picked up one of his books. Ranma shook his head at his cousin and leaned back in his seat, by all appearances falling asleep.  
  
Nabiki studied him a moment before laying her head on his shoulder and closing her own eyes. She smiled as his arm automatically came up around her waist. Harry, Gohan and Ron made small talk for a few hours until trouble came around.  
  
Draco Malfoy quickly located the cart Harry Potter was rumored to be in. Barging in, he quickly located him via the scar and the glasses, "/So it is true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I'm Draco Malfoy. These here are Crabbe and Goyle./"  
  
Ron chuckled and Draco turned to the redheaded boy, "/Think my names funny do you? Don't need to ask who you are. Red hair, second hand robes, you must be a Weasley./"  
  
He turned back to Harry, "/You'll find there are some wizarding families that are better than others. You don't want to go associating yourself with the wrong sort. I can help you with that./"  
  
"/I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thank you,/" Harry said.  
  
Draco scowled and then noticed the treats, "/Well, it looks like you have plenty of treats. We'll just help ourselves as a sign of your good will./"  
  
Goyle plunged his hand towards the snacks, only to be stopped by Ranma, who had one eye open. He yawned, and casually got up, being careful to lay Nabiki back on the seat. "/Lay off/" he said, accent showing clearly since he was tired. He then pushed Goyle, Crabbe and Malfoy, out the door and shut it.  
  
Ron watched wide-eyed as Ranma casually held the door shut.  
  
"I'm proud of you Ranma, you did that with minimal violence," Gohan said, not looking up from his book.  
  
Ranma stuck his tongue out at Gohan while Ron watched the exchange confused.  
  
"/Don't ask they won't tell you/" Harry said with a resigned sigh.  
  
Ron shrugged, but said nothing. He was just glad the three were gone.  
  
A few moments later, a boy with a pale, round face poked his head in, "/Have any of you seen my frog?/"  
  
Everyone shook their heads, and the boy frowned a moment before heading back out the door.  
  
Ranma sighed as he closed his eyes again, wanting to sleep some more. Gohan was also falling asleep to the lull of the train. Ron watched his pet rat Scabbers for a moment before picking him up out of the every flavor jelly beans.  
  
"/Are you sure he should be eating those? Won't they make him sick?/" Harry asked.  
  
"/He can eat just about anything, and you wouldn't be able to tell if he died or not. He's extremely lazy and boring. I tried to turn him yellow a few days ago, to make him interesting. It didn't work though.... Here I'll show you/" Ron said, pulling out his wand.  
  
Just then a girl poked her head into the cabin. "/Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one/" she said loudly.  
  
Ranma and Gohan groaned softly as the loud voice as they turned to glare at her reproachfully.  
  
The girl ignored them, staring at Ron's wand, "/Are you doing magic? Let's see it then./"  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks while Ranma and Gohan raised their eyebrows. Ron shrugged and recited the spell on Scabbers who didn't change at all. Ron groaned in defeat as the girl began speaking again. "/Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me. No one in my family is magic at all so I was so surprised when I got my letter. I was ever so pleased of course, I mean, it's the best school for witchcraft and wizardry there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?/"  
  
Ranma choked slightly, waking up Nabiki, who stretched and rubbed her eyes. Harry's thoughts finally caught up with him and he answered, "/That's Ron Weasley. I'm Harry Potter..../"  
  
"/Are you really? I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century./"  
  
Ranma snorted and Harry turned to grin at his cousin. Hermione then made ready to leave, "/You had better get your robes on, you know, I expect we'll be there soon./"  
  
Harry just turned and stared after her, as did Ron. Ron threw his wand in his trunk before slamming the lid. Nabiki watched with mild interest before opening her trunk and pulling out her robes. "/Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine. Just ignore her for the moment, she'll learn that no one likes know it alls./"  
  
With that everyone changed into their robes, watching as the sky grew dark outside.  
  
***************************  
  
*Omake*  
  
Radditz snorted, and said nothing as he watched his child. He then looked at his wife who was fondly folding Ranma's clothes as she placed them in his trunk. 'Maybe another child,' Radditz thought as he breathed deeply. She was nearly ready to conceive, her scent overwhelming his senses.  
  
He suddenly strode up to his wife and picked her up into his arms, breathing deeply as she clung to his shirt. He then strode to the unused room while Nabiki and Ranma sweatdropped.  
  
Ranma turned a deep red as noises were heard from the other room while Nabiki giggled nervously. About five minutes later Ranma had to stop security from barging in on his parents, as doing that would be detrimental to their health. 


	7. Chapter 6: Of Enemies and Flying

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Harry Potter, or Ranma ½.

Author's Notes:

Whom should I pair with whom? (I will only accept answers listed for the specific characters.)

Ranma: a) Nabiki b) Kim (OC) c) Hermione,

Harry: a) Hermione, b) Ginny, c) Videl

Gohan: a) Videl, b) Shampoo, c) Hikari (OC)

Also, another poll: Should I have Mirai Trunks come back when he's close to the same age as Ranma and Gohan? Yes/No

If yes, who should I pair him with: a) Akane, b) Shampoo, c) Original Character

"/Japanese/"

Three Young Heroes

Chapter 6

Nabiki kept a hold of Ranma's hand as they entered the castle, not wanting to be separated from him for anything. She also did not like the look some of the boys were giving her.

Gohan moved up on her other side as Harry occupied the last space next to Ranma. "Ready?" he asked.

Ranma shook his head and Nabiki grinned. Harry also looked a bit nervous and Hermione was muttering behind him, trying to figure out what spells she would need. Ron looked a bit sick, wondering what was going to happen as they waited for Professor McGonagall to return.

Moments later, McGonagall returned and led them into the Great Hall, where everyone seated was focused on a grungy hat sitting on a stool in front of the Teacher's Table.

Harry stared confusedly until a rip opened up at the top of the hat and it began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

Professor McGonagall then turned to look at the first years, "I will now call your names out. When you are called, come up and place the hat on your head and it will shout out what house you belong to."

Ron groaned, "Fred was going on about wrestling a troll."

Ranma grinned, "I bet I could do that."

Nabiki snorted and Gohan grinned, "So could I, without breaking a sweat."

Harry shook his head and watched as first year students each took their turns at getting sorted. It was no surprise when Draco Malfoy got into Slytherin, a pleased look upon his face. Harry gulped when it came time for his turn.

As he placed the hat on his head, he could hear a voice, the hat's voice whispering in his head. "Hmmm, now where to put you? You would do well in Slytherin….."

'NOT SLYTHERIN!' Harry frantically thought, trying to keep his emotions from his face. He knew if Ranma thought there was something wrong, he would charge up and tear the hat from his head.

"Are you sure? You could be great! It's all there. Well, if you are, then it must be….. GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sighed in relief, taking the hat off his head and placing it on the stool. He walked to his table, failing to notice he was getting the loudest cheer of them all. He saw Ranma shake his head from the corner of his eye, and wondered what the matter was. Nabiki was grinning beside him, and Harry figured Ranma had lost a bet. 'Wonder what he lost,' Harry thought, having a suspicion about what the bet was about.

Soon Gohan's name was called, and the hat sat atop the young saiyan's head a few moments before shouting out "Ravenclaw!"

Ranma frowned and looked between the Ravenclaw table and the Gryffindor table before walking up to the hat as his name was called. The hat automatically shouted out Gryffindor, putting an end to that mystery. Ranma bit his lip and waved to Gohan before walking over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Harry.

Harry could almost feel the tension in Ranma as Nabiki's name was called. 'I bet he wants Nabiki with him at all times,' Harry thought, trying to force off a grin. He remembered the display in the train and wondered what was going on between the two.

Nabiki sat on the stool and daintily put the hat atop her head. It wasted no time in calling out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Harry could feel Ranma's disappointment through their strange, magical link. He patted Ranma on the shoulder, "Look on the bright side, she's got Gohan over there to help her out if she needs it."

Ranma shifted uncomfortably, but nodded. Harry was quite surprised his cousin hadn't run off to join those two at the Ravenclaw table. 'Why's he so overprotective of her anyways?' Harry wondered to himself.

As the last of the names were called, Professor Dumbledore stood, and the whole room grew silent. "Before we befuddle our brains with this splendid feast, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak! Thank you."

Harry didn't know whether or not to laugh at the ridiculous speech. "Is he mad?"

Percy chose to answer that question, "Mad? He's a genius Harry of course he's mad. Potatoes?"

Harry suddenly noticed that the plates in front of them were filled with food, and Ranma was grabbing everything he could. He snuck a glance over to where Gohan was and grinned. Gohan was acting the same way. He shook his head, 'Their appetites will get them in trouble one day.'

Everyone stared at the strange spectacle the two half saiyans were making at the table, and Harry noticed Nabiki's embarrassed look from across the room. He shrugged, and began helping himself to a rather large portion, being starved himself. 'Of course,' he thought, 'I'm not half alien here.'

By the end of the feast, everyone had managed to stuff themselves, including Ranma and Gohan. Dumbledore stood up once more, "I have a few, start of term announcements to make. First, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Some of our third year students would do well to remember that. Second, to those who don't want to die a horrible death, the third floor corridor is off limits."

Very few laughed, and Harry snuck a glance at Percy, who was frowning, "He usually gives a good reason for the things he says. He should at least of told us prefects."

Ranma snorted, "I think 'You will die a horrible death,' is a good enough reason to stay away."

Those around them chuckled at that while Percy turned bright red. George grinned, "He does have a point, that one."

Percy snorted and turned his nose up, causing everyone around him to laugh harder. Harry looked up to Dumbledore, whose amused eyes were watching them curiously. "Now for our school song! Everyone pick your favorite tune!"

Ranma grinned, "Their smiles are becoming rather forced, don't you think?"

Harry chuckled and waited, wondering what the school song was.

Harry grinned at his cousin as Ranma held the pillow to his ears, groaning. "It was an interesting experiment," Harry offered, wondering what he could say to help console Ranma and sooth his sensitive ears.

Ranma glared at Harry from underneath the pillow, "A cacophony of poor singing. My ears were about to bleed."

Seamus chuckled, "At least its over till next year right?"

Ranma groaned and Neville piped up, "Just remember earplugs next time. Maybe you could magic some to play your favorite tune while you waited for Dumbledore to stop conducting."

Ron's eyes lit, "I bet we could make a fortune coming up with something like that!"

Ranma and Harry exchanged a glance, "Magical headphones?"

Seamus grinned, "That would be something wouldn't it?"

Harry chuckled, and Ranma finally came out from under his pillow.

"There is a little marvel the muggles call 'Technology,'" Ranma said, "They have these, 'earplugs,' that play your favorite song. If you wanted to create magical ones that would be something, but you'd probably have to use those as your basis."

Ron's face fell, "Wouldn't work. The Ministry of Magic would confiscate it as a muggle artifact. We aren't allowed to enchant those."

Ranma shrugged and fell back on his pillow, putting his hands behind his head, "Well I'm going to sleep now. Classes start tomorrow you know."

The boys nodded and all got into their respective beds, yawning as they all nodded off.

Ranma sat bored in Snape's class as all the attention seemed to be focused upon Harry and Neville. 'So far the only interesting thing is Snape picking on Harry and scaring Neville out of his wits,' Ranma thought as he took notes. He gave a quick look around the room to see Malfoy whispering something to his cohorts and chuckling and shook his head. 'Snape won't get that one, he likes him too much. What shall we do?'

Ranma smiled to himself as Snape announced the end of class, mind still abuzz with ways to get back at Malfoy without getting in trouble. He then noticed Harry walking with Ron, not waiting for him and paused a moment. Covering the disappointment in his heart, he plowed forward, knowing Harry ought to be able to make his own friends. 'Why does it hurt though? Gohan always waited for me, and Nabiki would tell me to hurry up,' Ranma thought as he lost sight of the two.

He frowned, and decided to head for the library for the break between classes. 'I hope Gohan and Nabiki are there, cause studying will be boring without them. Don't want to feel Aunt Chichi's wrath though.'

Ranma dejectedly left the library a few hours later, having not seen head nor hair of Nabiki or Gohan. 'Well I did get a bit done before class started again,' Ranma thought, shifting his enhanced satchel. He gave a strained grin when he remembered the note he found from Aunt Chichi as well as quite a few advanced language and math books. 'Now I'm sure that most kids my age aren't learning Advanced Calculus and Arabic,' he thought as he headed to Transfiguration.

Ranma looked around for Harry and Ron, wondering where they were. He took a seat next to Neville, thinking they would like to sit together. Neville gave him a shy grin, and Ranma grinned, "Think this class will be any better?"

Neville shivered at the mention of their potions class. "I hope so," he squeaked.

Ranma grinned, "Don't worry, we'll all get through it one way or another."

Neville gave Ranma a shaky smile, mind still obviously on how scary potions class was. Ranma shrugged and turned to where Professor McGonagall now stood. She was looking at the empty desk, eyebrow raised as she tapped her foot. Neville gulped and took out his stuff, getting ready to take notes. McGonagall then shook her head and got ready to begin class when the door banged open and Harry and Ron rushed in.

"Perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a pocket watch, so one of you could be here on time," she said, crisp voice stern.

Ron gulped, "We got lost."

"A map then," McGonagall shot back, "Take your seats."

Ranma sighed and shook his head slightly so McGonagall wouldn't notice. He then began to concentrate on the lesson she was giving, absorbing the information relatively quickly.

Harry snuck a glance at Ranma, wondering where his cousin had been. A few thoughts crossed his mind and he shook each one of them off as very unlikely. He then shrugged and paid more attention to the lesson. 'I know, I'll invite him down to see Hagrid with me this afternoon. He looked kind of disappointed earlier,' Harry thought as the class was dismissed.

"Ranma!" he called out, catching up to his cousin and leaving his new friend to catch up to them.

Ranma seemed to brighten a bit as his cousin started talking. Harry grinned, "Want to come visit Hagrid with us? Me, and Ron are…"

"Ron and I," Ranma corrected absently.

"Ron and I," Harry replied obediently, "are going down there after next class."

Ron soon came up next to them and nodded a little out of breath from how fast the two were walking. Ranma seemed to think about it for a moment before agreeing. Harry grinned and the trio walked to their next class, "This'll be fun."

Ranma followed Harry and Ron down to the game keeper's hut, wondering what they would talk about with the giant of a man. He was surprised when a large boar hound lunged outside to lick Harry to death, or at least attempt to before Hagrid grabbed his collar. "Back Fang! Back!"

Ranma took a good look around the house after they were let in, wondering about the lack of rooms. Hams and pheasants hung from the ceiling, a copper kettle boiled on the open fire and in a corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt on it.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said, letting go of Fang who bounded to each of the children in turn to lick their ears.

"This is Ron," Harry said, pointing to his friend, "And you know my cousin Ranma."

Hagrid nodded to Ranma and then looked at Ron, "Another Weasley eh? Spent half of me life chasin yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Ranma looked dubiously at the rock cakes Hagrid had presented them as they began to talk about their first day at school. Privately, Ranma agreed that Snape really seemed to hate Harry, and Neville was second on that list just for being the way he was.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron, "Great with animals that one."

Ranma was automatically interested in Ron's description of Charlie and his work with dragons, not noticing the piece of paper Harry had picked up until he felt his cousin's frightened excitement.

"Hagrid! That Gringott's break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" Harry exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention.

Ranma watched interestedly as Hagrid refused to look Harry in the eye and offered up more rock cakes. He briefly wondered what kind of adventure was going to happen for his cousin this year.

Ranma stretched as he walked down the stairs, glancing over to where the small crowd of first years was gathered. He walked over to Harry, "What's wrong?"

"Flying lessons," Harry said grouchily, "With the Slytherins. I bet I'm the worst one there."

Ranma shrugged and shifted uneasily, "Flying on broomsticks?"

Harry nodded and Ranma sighed, "Could be worse I suppose."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to give Malfoy more excuses to make fun of me," Harry said sourly, glaring at his cousin. Ron rolled his eyes, "You don't know you'll make a fool of yourself. I know how Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch but I bet that's all talk."

Ranma nodded as they made their way to the dining hall. Nabiki quickly ran over and hid behind Ranma, giggling as a few boys ran past them. Ranma looked over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow, causing Nabiki to go into further fits of laughter.

She then held out her hand, showing various nuts and sickles. "They lost a bet," she said simply, pocketing the money.

Ranma turned to her, "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Only if you're caught," she said loftily, "Sides, you know daddy doesn't have enough money to really put me through here."

Ranma shifted uneasily, knowing that even with the money from Satan's purchasing of the dojo the Tendo's still had to borrow a bit of money from them. His mom made it look like a gift, however, so as not to hurt the Tendo's pride.

"/Careful/" he muttered in Japanese, "/I'd hate for my best friend to get expelled./"

"/You worry too much Ranma-kun/" Nabiki said, a glint in her eye that he was not sure that he liked.

Ranma shifted uneasily as she sauntered back over to her table, and he sat down near Harry mind on anything but his food. He barely registered Harry poking him in order to get them to their first class.

Ranma eyed the broom before him a few days later, ignoring Malfoy's snickers and snide remarks about what he thought would happen with many of the people there. He also managed to tune out Hermione's tips, which Neville was eagerly listening to.

A few moments later Madame Hooch strolled outside the castle, golden eyes flashing. "Everyone quiet!" she said, voice carrying over the field, "Stand next to a broom, quickly now! Line up!"

Ranma sighed as he took his place next to Harry. Hermione stood on his other side, giving him a shy glance. Ranma shrugged as he paid attention to the teacher once again, wondering if this was any different than using his ki to fly.

"Ok, now hold your hands over your broom and say 'Up!' on the whistle. One, two, 'tweet'!"

Ranma noticed Harry's broom go right into his hand and frowned as it took two calls to get his own broom up. Hermione's broom sat there as she whined at it, and Ron's broom just rolled over. He then noticed Neville, whose voice was stating that he clearly wanted to keep both feet on the ground. Not even Malfoy's broom came when he called to it. Ranma sighed, and then stemmed his flow of jealousy. Harry was allowed to be better at something. Besides, he could fly without the broom.

Soon everyone, even Neville, had the brooms securely in their grip. Madame Hooch smiled and blew her whistle, gathering all attention back to her. "Now mount your brooms, like so," she said, demonstrating how to mount the brooms. As everyone copied her to the best of their abilities, Madame Hooch prowled the lines like a cat waiting to pounce on a mouse. She did pounce a few times, even telling Draco he had been holding his broom wrong for years. Ranma heard Ron snigger slightly at that, and shifted uncomfortably on the item underneath him.

Madame Hooch passed them by and soon was at the head of the lines again, "Alright when I blow my whistle I want you to push off the ground lightly, hover for three seconds and then lean forward to slowly come down. One, two…"

Ranma's head swiveled to see Neville push too hard off the ground right as Madame Hooch put the whistle to her lips. She quickly brought the whistle down as she moved to try to instruct the terrified boy down.

Once again Ranma shifted nervously, getting closer to where he knew Neville would fall. If he had been able to use his powers as a Saiyan, then he would have no problems helping the boy, but as it was he would have to settle for catching him.

Harry watched his cousin out of the corner of his eye, wondering why he didn't just fly up there of his own power and grab Neville. Then his sense and reason caught up to him, 'Very few people know about saiyans and other aliens,' Harry thought, 'I guess it would be a bad thing to reveal what he is right now, but I wonder why.'

Ranma winced as Neville slid off his broom and hit one of the second story windows hard before dropping towards him. Ranma deftly caught him, and Madame Hooch rushed over to check on the boy. "Nice catch boy," she said as she examined the dazed Neville. She tsked at what she found, "Sprained wrist and ankle from that crash against the building. Help me take him to the nurse's office," she said with a tone that brooked no argument.

Ranma nodded and they set off, Harry watching them, and wishing he was able to do the things Ranma could. He then noticed Malfoy picking something up. "Well, lookie here," the blond drawled. Harry saw red.

Ranma grimaced as he felt a strange wave of hatred coming from Harry. He quickly sent an emotion down the link, hoping Harry would keep his head and not do anything stupid.

'Wish I was outside and not here carrying an unconscious Neville' he thought, and quickly squashed the thought. 'Neville can't help that he has a large propensity for accidents,' Ranma thought miserably as they reached the medical ward.

Harry, for his part, was finding out the joys of flying as he raced at Malfoy, scowling as the blond threw the remembrall. Harry chased it as Malfoy landed, diving at the bauble as it neared the ground. He pulled up out of his dive meters before colliding with the ground and grinned as he flew over to his cheering classmates and landed.

The cheering quieted as Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the field. "Harry Potter!"

Harry could hear the snickers of the Slytherins as he was towed away by the professor.

Gohan sighed, taking notes as his ghost of a professor continued drawling on about some goblin war. He glanced at Nabiki, who looked about as bored as he was. Most of the class was asleep, and Gohan wished he could do the same. 'Why'd we have to have flying lessons so late in the evening?' he thought once more, 'I'd rather have them with the Hufflepuffs.'

Gohan wondered once again if he hadn't been misplaced in the houses. Gryffindor seemed more his style, or Hufflepuff. He scratched that thought, 'No I'd rather be in Gryffindor with Ranma,' he thought, marking down another date he had already read about in his books.

Nabiki glanced at Gohan and sighed, knowing it'd be up to her to sort all of the notes later. Between the two of them, they made some extremely good notes, and she planned on copying them and selling them to the general failing populace. 'Anything to keep my expenses to a minimum,' she thought determinedly. She was going to make her father and mother proud in her grades and keep her family housed and clothed as well. She just hoped Kasumi didn't ask too many questions about why Nabiki wasn't asking for any money to pay for little extras. Now if she could just figure out a way to get Professor Snape off her back in potions class so she could look up more profitable potions.

'Wish Ranma was up here with me,' she thought, looking outside the window to where she saw his class outside. She winced as she saw Harry taken by Professor McGonagall, and sighed sadly. Harry was someone without the strength of her other two friends and made him easy to talk to about things that pertained to a natural human's life. Of course lately they hadn't talked at all.

'Well, Ranma's cousin is making more friends,' she thought as she turned back to the professor and jotted down a few more memorable dates, 'I hope Ranma isn't having any problems with that.'

Ranma had an idea, a very devious one. He had to hide a grin as he looked up at Madame Hooch.

"Madame Hooch, I have to use the bathroom," he said, catching up to the teacher in front of him.

Madame Hooch sighed, and quickly brought out a small scroll and wrote a note. "All right, but that's only because you saved Neville a lot of pain and days in the infirmary."

Ranma took the hall pass and quickly ran in the direction of the bathroom. Reaching it, he went inside and looked around, determining there was no one in there. Turning on the cold water tap, he splashed himself, and looked outside to determine if there was anyone to see the red-headed girl coming out of the boy's lavatory.

She grinned and quickly went about determining how to change the colors on her robes. 'Not a hard problem for someone as great as me,' she thought, casting a small, unnoticeable spell. Moments later she was running down the hallway, on her way to the Slytherin common room. She hid herself behind a statue, grinning evilly. All she had to do was wait for someone of Slytherin to walk by and sneak in.

Moments later her chance came as a 7th year came by, opening the wall that separated the rest of the castle from the Slytherin common room. Ranma quickly snuck in behind them and hid in the shadows.

'Now let's see,' she thought, 'what to do, what to do.'

Ranma gave a nasty grin as she figured out exactly what to do and began to move faster than the naked eye could see. In a few moments she was satisfied with her work and made her way, to the entrance of the dorm. Still chuckling over her mischief she didn't notice someone coming in.

Draco and Ranma fell to the floor with an 'oomph' and a scowl. "Watch where you're going you little," Draco trailed off as Ranma lifted her head.

He put on a dashing smile, "Oh I'm sorry, let me help you up."

Ranma gave him an odd look but accepted his hand. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and I needed to look something up for Potions," Ranma lied smoothly, averting her eyes and blushing a bit. 'Thank you Nabiki,' Ranma thought inwardly.

Draco frowned, "Are you a first year? How come I haven't seen you in classes?"

'Kuso, think, think, think, Ranma,' she thought as she blushed prettily, "I'm a transfer from Japan's school, where I started early. Mother wanted me to go to school here so she pulled some strings and got me enrolled, though I am now on a different schedule than the others my age."

Draco shrugged, "Well I am Draco Malfoy, and these are my associates, Crabbe, and Goyle. I hope to see you around."

Ranma gave a customary Japanese bow and quickly left, chuckling slightly to herself, 'Just wait till I tell Gohan, Nabiki, and Harry!'

She paused at the boy's lavatory and listened for anyone inside, looking up and down the halls at the same time, 'I wonder if I told Harry about my curse,' she thought absently.

Hearing and seeing no one, Ranma quickly ran inside and turned on the hot water. Splashing himself and changing his colors once again, he ran outside just to see Harry, who had apparently been looking for him, "Ranma! I've got good news!"

Nabiki looked over to where Ranma was chatting excitedly with Harry enviously. She wanted to be near him, and get him to explain the boring Goblin wars from a fighters point. Gohan was good at taking notes and dates, while Ranma made the battles real. She sighed, 'Real like watching a movie. I bet he could produce a pretty realistic representation if he put his mind to it.'

She glanced up mournfully at him again only to see him looking at her. He grinned and waved. She smiled and returned his with a smaller one. She then poked Gohan, "/Something's up with Ranma/" she whispered.

Gohan gulped, "/Something's always up. Where do we meet/"

Nabiki gave a few hand signals to which Ranma nodded, "/Library, hour after dinner./"

Gohan gave her a look, "/That's dangerous./"

Nabiki gave him a pout, "/Don't be such a spoil sport./"

Gohan shrugged and returned to his meal, neither noticing the odd looks they were getting for speaking in a foreign language.

An hour later, Ranma, Ron, Harry, Nabiki, and Gohan were all settled in a rather secluded area of the library. "So what's up?" Gohan asked, fixing Ranma with an eye.

Ranma quickly looked around the small area to see if there was anyone listening in while they appeared to be studying. Then he slowly filled them in, first telling Harry and Ron about his curse. Ron scoffed a bit, but Ranma came prepared. He quickly produced two thermoses, and doused himself with cold water, giving them a small peak at his female side, before quickly dousing himself with hot water again. He opened his mouth again to explain when two voices interrupted.

"Now that's a jolly good curse," one of the Weasley twins said.

"Quite," the other said, grinning.

"You've quite a propensity for mischief."

Ranma's eyes gleamed, "Why thank you."

Both twins cocked their heads, "Now don't mind us, continue your story."

Ranma motioned for them to sit down, hoping he could trust the Weasley twins.

Quite frankly he was wondering if he could trust Ron to keep his mouth shut.

After he finished his story, Harry was grinning like an idiot, while Nabiki and Gohan just shook their heads. Ron looked like he couldn't decide whether to scoff in disbelief or laugh his head off.

Ranma quickly put a finger to his lips as the Weasley twins began to talk loudly, excited.

Ron sighed, "You're all loony."

Ranma shrugged and glanced at Nabiki. She was watching one of the Weasley twins out of the corner of her eye, as if calculating. Gohan the grabbed his attention as he slid a note over to him written in Japanese. Ranma quickly read it and nodded, stuffing the note in his pocket to be burned later.

Nabiki and Gohan then got up. "It's time to get out of here before we're caught," Nabiki said, faking a yawn, "Good night."

"Good night," the rest of them chorused.

The next morning Harry saw first hand what Ranma had managed to do to his arch nemesis. Draco walked in, fuming, his hair black as night, giving him an almost sickly look. The whole dining hall burst into snickers when they saw the rest of the Slytherins walk inside. It didn't just stop at Draco's hair making him look sickly, all Slytherins had somehow managed to turn their hair all different colors. Their clothing was also not of their house colors as it ranged from neon yellow to hot pink. A few people also had clown faces that changed, and a few of the girls had facial hair.

Ranma almost turned bright red, wondering what had happened, as he only meant to get back at Draco. He then shrugged as he looked at the big grin on his cousin's face. It was worth it to see the big smile on his face. Ranma gave a slight smile and returned to eating, ignoring the laughter of the students at the Slytherin's expense.

Draco then spotted Harry and grinned nastily. It turned into a grimace as his two clown faced cronies sauntered in behind him. He walked over regardless, "So Potter, when do you get on the train to go back to the muggles?"

Harry glanced at him and said calmly, "I'm not. You're a little braver now that you're back on the ground with your little friends about you."

Ranma raised an eyebrow, comparing the sizes between Crabbe and Goyle and his cousin.

"I'd take you any time on my own," Malfoy said confidently, making Ron scowl, "Wizard's Duel, no contact only wands. Never heard of one I suppose?"

"Course he has!" Ron snapped, standing up, "I'm his second, whose yours ghost boy?"

Malfoy scowled and then sized up Crabbe and Goyle. "Crabbe," he said, "Be in the Trophy Room midnight tonight. That's always unlocked."

Harry glanced at Ron when he had gone, "What's a wizard's duel? What do you mean you're my second?"

"A second is to take your place if you day," Ron said, turning back to his food, "But that only happens in proper duels, I think either of you will ever be able to do is shoot sparks out of your wand."

"What happens if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked, developing a twitch in his eye.

"You could always toss it aside and punch him," Ranma said helpfully.

"I'm not that kind of fighter Ranma! I'm related by our mother's side!" Harry said, nearly panicking.

"Excuse me," said someone behind them.

All three looked up to see Hermione Granger standing there. "I couldn't help overhearing," she started before she was interrupted.

"Of course not, they were rather loud," Nabiki said, sauntering over. She gave a critical look to Harry and Ron, "It's dangerous for you to wander about at night, especially with Filch and Mrs. Norris wandering around. As for you Ranma," she said giving him a piercing look she had learned from ChiChi and Rose, "You aren't going to go with them are you?"

Ranma gulped and quickly shook his head in the negative.

Ron snorted, muttering "Coward" under his breath.

Harry just gulped, knowing the implied threat within that look.

Ranma sighed in relief as she waltzed over to the Ravenclaw table. "That was close," he muttered.

Ron snorted and opened his mouth when Hermione interrupted him, "Nabiki's right. If you get caught you're going to lose all those points I got for Gryffindor yesterday and we'll never win the house cup. This is very selfish of you!"

"It's really none of your business," Harry said, scowling slightly and turning back to his food.

Ron also turned back, "Good bye."

Later that night, Harry looked over to Ranma, who was snoring softly. He was glad that even though he wasn't going with them, he hadn't tried to stop them and staved off quite a few attempts by Hermione during the day. Luckily none of the other Gryffindor's or any teachers seemed to have heard of the duel.

Ron then rose from his bed and looked at Harry. Harry sat up and nodded. They quietly crept down the stairs, heading for the painting. A voice suddenly spoke from the chair nearest them as Ron started to push open the painting. "I can't believe you're doing this, Harry."

The chair swiveled and Ron scowled, "You! Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "He would have put a stop to this, he's a prefect."

Harry scowled and slipped out the painting while the two whisper shouted at each other for a bit. Moments later Ron came out, Hermione following him, and Harry sighed.

Harry was filling Ranma in on what happened the night before and both him and Ron on the package inside vault 713 the next morning. Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Harry and Ron sitting there at the table joking with Ranma. The two looked tired, but perfectly cheerful. Ranma looked over and caught him staring at the two, and grinned at him before turning back to his cousin and friend.

OMAKEOMAKEOMAKE

Harry grinned at his cousin as Ranma held the pillow to his ears, groaning. "It was an interesting experiment," Harry offered, wondering what he could say to help console Ranma and sooth his sensitive ears.

Ranma only moaned underneath the covers. He then sat up, tears in his eyes, "I want my iPod!"

Harry sweatdropped while the other boys watched in shock as Ranma ranted and raved about all the technology he was missing out on because his mother made him come here.


End file.
